


Finishing High school for Ghouls

by CritterZoid



Category: Scooby-Doo, Scooby-Doo and the Ghoul School (1988)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drama, F/F, F/M, Mystery, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2018-07-25 23:18:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 31,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7551064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CritterZoid/pseuds/CritterZoid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Years and years after Norville "shaggy" Rogers, Scooby, and Scrappy Doo leave Miss Grimwoods Finishing School for Ghouls, Miss Grimwoods school gets shut down and renovated into a high school and a college dorm room. The Grimwood girls now Teenagers in the year of 2016 are getting used to their new teenage life, while some old faces come back to teach them once more. What will happen now? With old and new faces joining the school to get the Ghouls to be accepted by human kind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A new school, new job, and old faces.

Years after 1988,, Scooby and Shaggy are in their home eating Scooby snacks and and a lot of other foods before a letter slips under their door. Shaggy goes to the letter and opens it, and looks at Scooby "Check it out Scoob." Shaggy says as he shows him the letter "we got a job offer for another finishing school, yoinks.. it seems to be signed by both Calloway and Miss Grimwood." Scooby frowns a bit as he paces around before shrugging "ree should gro to the school, free food!" Scooby says excitedly as he now smiles and runs out the the mystery van. Shaggy laughs a bit "yeah, free food!" He says in agreement as he starts the van and drives down to the their new job with high hopes.  
  
A few hours later they arrive at Miss Grimwoods and Calloways Finishing high school and College for Ghouls and Humans. The school itself just looks like a much bigger version of Calloways Military school. Shaggy looks at Scooby and shrugs "are you sure we got the right place Scoob? This place looks to normal to be owned by Miss Grimwood, i mean yeah mister Calloway would probably own this place, but Miss Grimwood? She's not one to like stuff that isn't macabre." He says as Scooby nods "reah, ree got the right place Raggy, rish is the place." Scooby says affirming that this Miss Grimwoods new school. Shaggy gulps and lets out a sigh, his jitters and scaredy-cat like attitude not changing even though he is now currently in his late twenties to his early thirties. Scooby however is much more aged now being 89 years old in human years, but despite being that old he can still take a lot of scares.  
  
Both of then eventually get out of the mystery van and enter the school looking around their new surroundings. The classrooms look very human like, unlike how carefree it was at Grimwoods old school. As they keeps walking around the students look out the windows seeing the new teachers, before they all go back to their lessons most if not half of the students in each classroom being humans, and the rest of them being Ghouls, some of them are dressed like how Calloway had them dress up when he taught his military school. Where as the ghoul students are dressed like how they would normally be. Scooby and Shaggy look towards each other and shrug, yet both gulp when they hear a man yelling.  
  
"I'VE HAD IT MISS GRIMWOOD! YOU TOLD ME THEY WOULD BE HERE WITHIN THE HOUR! SO WHERE ARE THEY?!" The man who sounds very much like Colonel Calloway yells out as a much more clam, yet very stern voice follows him down the hall going towards where both Shaggy and Scooby are. Both of then try to hide, but it is too late as both Colonel Calloway and Miss Grimwood walk right up to them and stop.  
  
"See? I told you they would be here, they must have gotten lost finding this place, after all we are fairly secluded, but that is besides the point, Shaggy, Scooby it is great to see you both again, it has been a.. really long time since we've last seen you both, I think the girls will also be happy knowing that their favorite teacher is back to teach them again." Miss Grimwood says as she now looks a lot older as when they first taught the ghoul girls, she was in her mid twenties, now she looks like she is in her early sixties if not early seventies. The colonel however looks mostly the same, aside from his more then rugged facial features.  
  
"Yes, yes I am sure the girls will be pleased, now Miss Grimwood on to more pressing matters, what are they going to teach?" Colonel Calloway asks her looking at her with a surprisingly quizzical expression on his face, when he normally shows a very uptight and stern look. Shaggy and Scooby both nod in unison also fairly curious. Miss Grimwood taps her chin looking thought full before she smiles  
  
"well they got a few choices, they can teach a class telling stories about their mysteries and how they ended up solving them, or they could teach gym class again. Like the used to do." Calloway nods and then turns to face Shaggy and Scooby "so which would you two rather teach Gym, or have your own class talking about the inner working of solving a mystery?" Calloway taps his foot on the ground as Shaggy and Scooby let out a long sigh "we'll teach Gym again, it's one of the only things we're good at, though Scooby is old so he can't run as much as he used to anymore." Shaggy says as Miss Grimwood and Colonel Calloway nod in unison.  
  
"Alright then it is settled, you two will get a custom room here in the school since all teachers are payed to live here, curtsy of me Colonel Calloway of course." He says looking might pompus. As he leads them to their custom made almost pent house like suite of a room.  
  
"Now, the students you'll be teaching are Miss Grimwoods girls, and My cadets, treat them well, alright? If you do so we'll have no problems, there is also a new human student coming, who you will also be teaching, he might be a bit hard to teach at first since he can't run due to an old injury, but that is besides the point. The kid is a bit of a problem child so treat him with a bit of respect, alright?" Colonel Calloway finishes as he leaves the room and closes the door leaving Shaggy and Scooby to think about their new home and their new situation as well.  
  
"Well Scoob seems as if we're teaching again, what'll we do Scoob?! We're teaching the ghoul girls again who we haven't seen since 1988.."  Shaggy says clearly nervous about the prospect of teaching the Ghoul girls once again thinking that they will be the same, or mostly the same as last time they taught them. Scooby whines a bit "ri know Raggy ri know. Ri don't know what re'll roo Raggy." Scooby says also just as nervous if not more nervous then Shaggy himself.  
  
"Man Scoob we always get ourselves into situations like these!" Shaggy complains ripping a bit of his hair out.  
  
"Reah we do." Scooby laments, but he feels it wont be that bad of an experience, after all, even Ghouls can change right?


	2. First night of the job

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Shaggy and Scooby decide that they really got no choice to do this job, Shaggy heads on down to the gym to meet some old faces and maybe some new ones.

Shaggy awake with a groan as he slowly gets up from his bed. He smiles at his companion Scoobert Doo and pets him gently before going into the shower and changing into his old instructor jersey that he used when he taught the ghoul girls in, before he heads out of his room. He sees all the dorm doors open and sees Miss Grimwood and Colonel Calloway at the end of the hall, he walks up to them and the both of them have an odd look of shock on their faces.  
  
"Scooby isn't joining you today Shaggy?" Miss Grimwood asks him her eyes wide in shock.   
  
Shaggy nods "yeah, he'll join me eventually he's just old, and needs his rest, so he'll be at the gym later. Speaking of the gym where is it?"   
  
Colonel Calloway smiles at Shaggy "well before that Mr. Norville Rogers, we got a new student who we want you to meet, he was the one we were talking about yesterday." He says bending down and whispering "just don't mention anything about "family" alright?"   
  
Shaggy gulps and looks a bit nervous wondering what the hell happened to his new student to hate the mention of the word family. Shaggy sighs "roger sir, but why does he hate that word, or not want it mentioned? If something bad happened then i can understand that." Shaggy says to Colonel Calloway who just nods almost saying without saying any words that something bad happened to the new student. Shaggy gulps and mutters a _"zoinks"_ before he cups his chin and strokes what he has left of a goatee.  
  
Then Colonel Calloway laughs a bit "anyway Mr. Rogers, the new student will join you all in the gym shortly, since we got to get him integrated into the school. The gym is on the lowest floor, there is a swimming pool, weight room, which the zombies mostly use. There is also an outside track and field, we also hold a cultural fair in the field every single year, we expect you not to miss it, since all of the ghouls parents will be there to, so be sure to attend! IS THAT CLEAR?!"   
  
Colonel Calloway finishes off his long ramble like speech with him yelling the last question as an intimidation tactic. Shaggy once again gulps and nods three times rapidly before he runs off down to the gym at a fairly even pace before he eventually realizes he is lost _"oh man.."_ He mutters to himself as he walks down a set of stairs sighing a bit already missing Scooby.   
  


* * *

  
  
Meanwhile Miss Grimwood and Colonel Calloway are talking among themselves.  
  
"I wonder how the new student will react to the girls, I've heard he both likes and hates ghouls, ether that or it was demons, but they are also ghouls in a sense after all.: Miss Grimwood says as Calloway sighs a bit.  
  
"That is true, but he seems like a fairly mellow kid, he's never gone to college which is what the ghoul girls are here for anyway, same with my students aside from Baxter, and your student Tanis, as they are both in their final leg of high school, but due to the dorms the other students that they grew up with can talk with them, and such, so the dorm idea was a fairly good idea." Miss Grimwood laughs heartily and the lets out a low chortle.  
  
"Yes, yes it was a good joint idea, after all you were the one who pitched it, but that aside, hopefully the girls wont tackle poor Shaggy to the ground."  
  
"Hopefully my cadets wont end up using one of their inventions to make Shaggy's stay here more difficult then it already is, since he has to take care of Scooby after all, that dog is getting old.."  
  
Miss Grimwood nods "yes Scooby has had a good run though, but despite how old he is he's in fairly good shape, despite all the junk he and Shaggy have eaten."  
  
Calloway nods and then sighs as he opens the door the principles office which is where Miss Grimwood is most of the time. A young man sits in the chair wearing some bright colored clothing with a large amount of boxes near him. Calloway bends down to Miss Grimwood and whispers _"i'll take it from here."_ Miss Grimwood nods as Calloway goes to the big swivel chair and sits down at it facing the student.  
  
"Now, Maydread was it?" He asks double checking his papers before continuing "you've been accepted into this school because of how not only your grades were, but also your unfathomable amount of patience and charisma. Any questions?" Calloway ask looking the student dead in his eyes, which are almost like fish eyes showing no sign of emotion or anything for that matter.  
  
"Why me? There are plenty of other better students then me, my grades were average at best, besides, you don't need to hide it from me, sir. I already know ghouls exist, i am fine with their existence aside from a select few." The student named Maydread finishes looking back at Calloway with his dead fish eyes.  
  
Calloway sighs "yes while there were more better students then you, you are really one of the few humans who are completely fine with ghouls, even after the incident that happened to your family, which I Colonel Calloway will stop at nothing to find the perpetrator of your calamity."  
  
Maydread sighs "hopefully you can before i take matters into my own hand Colonel.." He mutters in a low guttural voice as he leans back into the chair then looks over to Miss Grimwood "who's she?" He asks raising an eyebrow his eyes never once showing a single ounce of emotion.  
  
"A-ah that is Miss Grimwood! She's a teacher here, she teaches both ghouls and humans alike. She also teaches a cooking class, and while i teach just humans with boring academics." He says clasping his hands together and keeping his back straight, though Maydread doesn't seem to phased by this but once he hears the word cooking his eyes seem to glow a bit with some form of happiness.  
  
"Can i get put in that class?" Calloway nods in response to his question then clears his throat.  
  
"Yet if you want in on the cooking class, you must do some academic work as well, after all you are going to be a student here. Your first class of the day is gym. There are already five other humans there, they are my _cadets_ treat them with respect, and you will get it back. Also Miss Grimwoods ghoul-girls are there as well, you will most likely be paired up with Winnie, she's highly athletic, and tends to try and get others in shape. She's very spunky, so be on the look out for her, she has orange hair."  
  
Maydread nods and yawns a bit "alright, well who is the teacher?" Calloway and Miss Grimwood look at each other then both of then say in unison.  
  
"Shaggy Rogers and Scooby Doo." Maydread looks shocked before gulping.  
  
"T-the Norville "shaggy" Roger and the Scoobert "Scooby" Doo, of the mystery gang?! I've always wanted to meet the members of that gang since, i had a mystery for them in my head for years, but, if it is only those two here, what happened to the-"  
  
"You're asking to many questions Maydread, but yes, it is them in the flesh, they have taught Miss Grimwoods students before, so they know him fairly well. As to what happened to the gang, no idea, you'd have to ask him yourself. He should have found the gym by now."  
  


* * *

Shaggy sighs as he finally reaches the gym "man this school is huge! I didn't think I was all the way on the top floor. Oh man.. how is Scoob gonna make it here?!" He laments as he walks into the gym the doors already being open from the very few students that are there, ten of them in total. All of the students hearing someone enter the gym stop what they are doing, one of the girls speaks up.  
  
"Oh my god! Shaggy is that you?!" A young girl says coming up she looks a lot like Sibella except a lot older, now closing in on her twenties her form has really filled out as she looks like a woman. She still has her blue eye lids and long flowing purple hair which seems to have just gotten a lot longer now. She still wears mostly purple dresses. Then a loud shrill laugh sounds out through the gymnasium, as Phantasma passes through the wall.  
  
"Sibella? What are you talking about? We haven't seen Shaggy in yea-" She cuts herself off as she looks over to who Sibella is looking at, and she shrieks in utter joy making the last three of the ghoul girls come over.  
  
"It really is you Shaggy!" Phantasma says happily laughing hysterically "we thought we would never see you again, what made you come here?" She asks her eyes going wide with what looks like tears forming around the edges.  
  
"W-well my and Scoob got offered a job here, and we accepted without reading the fine print, so we're going to be working here for a long while, hopefully." Shaggy says as he looks at all the girl smiling "it's great to see you all again! Wow it's been what 28 years since we've last seen each other? You've all grown into beautiful women. Also Scoob will be joining us a bit late, he's become really old so try to hold back on the scares alright?"  
  
All the girls quickly flush at hearing their teachers compliment to them, then they all laugh in unison just happy to see their teacher once again.  
  
"yeah we'll keep the scares the a minimum. So what will we do now coach?" Winnie asks looking very excited to do some running as she jogs in place. She has also grown fairly well as she almost looks like she could be a model, her hair is more poofed up then ever and she even has it tied in the back, though that doesn't seem to help much as it goes down to her shoulders. She wears a plaid jacket and long jeans now, her irises have gotten a bit wider, but only a tiny bit.  
  
Elsa still seems to be the tallest of the girls, and hasn't really changed much, even her voice seems to have gotten a bit deeper, at this point she is even taller then Shaggy himself. Minus her hair, and she would still be taller by at least a head. She still wears mostly dull colors for her clothing. Phantasma seems to have not changed much, though now she mostly floats and wears clothing that just screams _PUNK_. She seems to have gotten a tiny bit taller though since she floats now it is hard to tell. Her hair is also a bit more wild, but the blue streak has grown or at least became bigger covering a bit more of her stark white hair.  
  
Tanis seems to have changed the most as not only has she became taller, she has also gotten more bandages and now some of her bandages form into pig tails. Hell she even wears clothing now too, but it seems to mostly be to fit in with the other girls. She is still the shortest of the ghoul girls though, coming in at just about Winnie's height if not just a tad bit shorter. She doesn't suck on her thumb anymore but her eyes are still really wide showing she hasn't lost her innocence yet.  
  
"Coach? COACH?!" Tanis calls out as all the other girls giggle and begin to tease each other seems as if they are high schoolers, even though Miss Grimwood mentioned something about them being college students. Shaggy snaps out his daze as he looks at Tanis.  
  
"Ah right, well for now we got to wait we got a new student coming in, but anyway wow, you've all changed drastically. I though ghouls didn't age, or at least aged really slowly." Tanis giggles and smiles a bit.  
  
"Well yes.. ghouls do age slower then humans like take Winnie for example, she is just going into adulthood, as she just turned 18. Elsa is currently in her early twenties. Sibella is nearing that point too, and me? I'm just a couple of years below Winnie in terms of age." She says happily as Winnies ears perk up.  
  
"Hey coach forgive my rudeness, but how have you been?" Winnie asks curiously as all the girls now turn to him their eyes wide and in awe.  
  
Shaggy laughs a bit his nervous chuckle coming back "w-well not a whole lot, I got myself a girlfriend, and have stopped solving mysteries for about five years now, since of Scoob since he's so old now, i got to take care of him as his owner after all. Scrappy though he's been gone for a long time though, I'm not sure where he is." Shaggy says to them sighing a bit.  
  
All the girls eyes sparkle hearing that their coach got in a relationship with someone, as they all giggle amongst themselves happily.  
  
"well that is fangtastic to know coach!" Sibella says her knack for using vampire puns seems to have not faded at all. She smiles showing her fangs have become full grown.  
  
Tanis giggles "so who's the lucky girl?" She and Winnie both ask in unison. Elsa laughs and chuckles.  
  
"Now come on girls, it is rude to pry into his personal life, it's just good to know that he's good and well isn't it?" Elsa says putting her hands on both of the girls heads as she teasingly ruffles their hairs making their hair stick up on end. Yet then they looked shocked, but hide their shock at the fact their beloved coach had stopped solving mysteries, but they understand why he did it.  
  
A new voice rings out suddenly "I heard I was supposed to come here and ask for Shaggy?" Shaggy turns around and smiles a bit as he hasn't seen to Cadets yet, as they are still in their academic classes.   
  
"Yes? I'm Shaggy, who are you? Are you the new student?" He asks the new student and he nods.  
  
"Yeah I'm the new student, the name is Maydread. It is nice to meet one of the mystery gang members!" He says happily shaking Shaggy's hand though he eyes are still fairly fish like, but there is some form of happiness in there. Soon the Calloway Cadets come in, they haven't changed much, though one of them seems to have lost a lot of weight. Most of them have become taller, one of them reaching to Elsa's height.  
  
"Alright, now that everyone is here! We are going to introduce ourselves since we all got a new student in the school." They all nod as they all line up next to one another.  
  
Shaggy smiles "alright, ghouls go first!" The ghoul girls nod in unison and step forward just a bit so they over shadow the Calloway Cadets. Winnie goes up first.  
  
"Nice ta meet ya, my name is Winnie Werewolf! I hope we can be friends." She says as her tail wags as she steps back. Phantasma floats up a bit to him and giggles.  
  
"My name is Phantasma, call me Phanty!" She says her voice high and shrill but it isn't to bad, she then soon floats back next to Winnie behind the Calloway Cadets. Sibella comes up next, her elegance in how she walks shows she has been preparing for introducing herself to another human aside from the Cadets.   
  
"Fangtastic to meet you, my name is Sibella, hopefully we can be good friends." She says as she curtsy's and then goes next to Phantasma. Tanis is the last one to step up, but she takes a bit of coaxing from the other girls since she is very, very timid and shy still. One of the girls whispers _"just go up and say hello, and introduce yourself, it'll be fine Tanis don't worry!"_   
  
Tanis nods and slowly comes up "H-hello, m-my name is Tanis, it is nice to meet you!" She says as she goes back to where the other girls are. Shaggy smiles as he hears one of the girls congratulating her.  
  
"Good job girls! Now it is time for the Cadets to introduce themselves to the new students." The cadets however do not go up like the ghoul girls and just stand there as one of then speaks up.  
  
"Sorry coach, but why do we need to introduce ourselves to him? He doesn't look like he could do much, hell he looks like he's a really asshole." Another Cadet speaks up.  
  
"Woah, hey Tug that is a bit rude, even for you, that is rude, beyond rude, remember what Calloway said, we need to listen to Shaggy in his class!"   
  
"Baxter. I'm not going to keep following the Colonel for the rest of my life, i refuse to introduce myself to him." A loud sigh interrupts Tug before he can say another sentence.  
  
"Well if you wont introduce yourself to me, i will do the same, so i will skip you, at least the other students have some common sense, and the one you called Baxter is right, you are being quite rude." Maydread says shooting a glare at Tug his eyes showing anger. Baxter comes up and sighs. Tug himself being taller then Maydread, but still highly skinny. His hair having been died black.  
  
"I am very sorry about Tugs rudeness, my name is Baxter, it is nice to meet you." Baxter says having lost most of his baby like features despite being the youngest of the cadets he is still the most mature of them as he walks back to the cadets standing back where he was prior. Another cadet steps forwards and offers his hand.  
  
"Hey there, my name is Miguel hopefully Tug will come to his senses, it is nice to meet you." He says Maydread smiles and shakes his hand giving him a quick _"it is nice to meet you too."_ Before the next Cadet steps forwards.  
  
"Yo, names Grunt, nice to meet ya." Shaggy looks bewildered thinking **_that is Grunt?!_** Grunt himself has gone under the most changes where as Miguel has just gotten taller, Grunt has become skinnier a bit more toned in terms of muscle and his hair is now permanently shaved off. Then the final Cadet steps up.  
  
"Hey, my name is Jamal Williams, it's nice to meet a new face around here." He says as he walks back to the cadets and soon they are all back to how they were normally, Cadets on one side, and ghouls on the other side. Shaggy looks over to the new student.  
  
"Alright, now you got to introduce yourself to them." Maydread not and moves slowly giving his name to the ghoul girls first and the the four Cadets who bothered to introduce themselves to him last. He then goes back to the place where he was standing before and smiles saying out loud as loud as he can since his voice is normally fairly faint.  
  
"It is nice to meet to you all, aside from you Tug." He exclaims as everyone aside from Maydread and Shaggy laugh at Tug a bit before Baxter speaks up again.  
  
"Make amends man, I;m sure he will forgive you." Tug just shoots a glare at Baxter before walking up to Maydread and tripping him and kneeing him in the gut. He then begins to walk away as he says to Maydread stopping to look back at him.  
  
"There is no way I am talking to this fucking ass ever. He's not worth anyones time!"

Maydread sighs as he gets up wiping some blood from his lips that dripped down due to the gut kick. As despite how slow he is he manages to grab tug and slam him on the floor hard, Shaggy quickly holds Maydread back and the Cadets hold Tug back once he manages to recover from the heavy blow.  
  
"Ever hear the saying treat people how you want to be treated tug?!" Baxter whispers harshly to Tug, as he just huffs and groans in pain as he rubs his back he glares at Maydread, who is also glaring at him with a very high amount of blood lust in his eyes.  
  
"Tug!" Shaggy shouts "that was uncalled for! Go to Calloway right now!" He says calling up the Colonel to let him know what has transpired down in the gymnasium. Tug spits at Shaggy but reluctantly goes up to the Colonel.  
  
"Damn that kid can hit hard." Maydread says sitting down on the ground taking out a towel and coughing up some blood into it _tch_ he mutters before sighing "great now i probably have internal bleeding..." He looks up at Shaggy before slowly getting up "I'll still go through the class, I'll just be a lot slower, due to the bleeding."  
  
Shaggy nods reluctantly, as Tanis walks up to him shyly twiddling her fingers.  
  
"u-uhm... I- I can heal you if you'd like. T-there will be no pain a-at all! I-I assure you that!" She says and Maydread nods and smiles. Tanis smiles back and wraps some bandages around where he was kneed a few minutes earlier. Soon she removes the bandages the wound being healed and the bleeding stopping completely. Maydread looks at her amazed.  
  
"Well... I knew mummies were powerful, but I didn't realize they were this powerful, thanks for the healing, Tanis, was it? Thank you." He says as Tanis giggles and smiles before going to Baxters side, and smiling at him. As Shaggy smiles at them all and says.  
  
"Alright! time to run around the track!" He says as he leads them all outside, Winnie staying close to Maydread a bit concerned for him even though he was just recently healed. Once they all get to the track and field Shaggy has everyone line up, as he begins to call out the people who will be partnered together.  
  
"Baxter and Tanis!" Both of them step forward and smile happily "you'll both be doing volleyball practice to get better on your serves and spikes."  
  
Yes coach!" Both of them say as they go over to the volleyball court.  
  
"Alright! Miguel and Elsa, you two will be training for a basketball game coming up within the next few weeks since you two are the best at the sport." They both nod and go inside to the basketball court.  
  
"Good! Sibella and Jamal Williams, you will both be running for the 100 yard dash! Get started!" He says as the both nod and begin running. Maydread grins realizing quite quickly that Shaggy is pairing them up based on how they react among each other, and what they are good at.  
  
Shaggy then clears his throat a bit "Alright Phantasma, you were supposed to be paired with tug to help him on his anger management but since he isn't hear you can spectate with me and also do first aid if it is needed.

Phantasman lets out a shrill shriek of joy "alright coach!" She seems really happy to be by Shaggy's side. Shaggy then smiles once more and then announces the last two.  
  
"Alright Maydread even though you are a new student, you will be paired with Winnie, you two will be at first walking around the track, and then you two can run around. After that, the class will be over." He says as Maydread nods handing him a doctors note showing he can't run for very long.   
  
Shaggy nods and whispers "don't worry bout that, just let your partner know and you'll be good, but I'll keep the note though just in case I need to call your doctor." Maydread nods and walks with Winnie around to the track ring and they both just walk around it chatting amongst each other.

* * *

"YOU DID WHAT TO THE NEW STUDENT TUG?!" Calloway yells at Tug his face red with nothing but pure rage. Even Miss Grimwood looks angry at him.

"Yeah i kneed him in the gut real good, he looked like an asshole with those dead fish eyes of his. I don't like him Colonel." Tug says not even slightly intimidated by Calloway.

"TUG! You do realize you're making a big mistake right?! That kid has had his fair share of trauma, and we don't need to give him anymore!"

"Your point sir? That kid isn't a good kid, I wouldn't be surprised if he killed off his family!"

Calloways face becomes red with more then enough anger to startle and elephant "THAT IS THE LAST STRAW TUG! IF YOU DO NOT CLEAN UP YOUR ATTITUDE YOU ARE HEAR-BY EXPELLED FROM THIS SCHOOL! YOU WILL NOT BE ALLOWED ON THE PREMISE, NOR ALLOWED TO SEE YOUR FELLOW CADETS, DO YOU UNDERSTAND?! COMMENTS LIKE THAT ARE NOT APPRECIATED AND GO AGAINST THE CALLOWAY CODE!"

Calloway finishes his tirade of yelling at his cadet as he pants and eventually takes a deep breath. Tugs face is in a look of shock as he has never seen the Colonel get that angry before in his life. Miss Grimwood sighs and clears her throat.

"I'd hate to say it, but I agree with Colonel Calloway, comments like that are not appreciated, and you also assaulted another student without provocation! That in itself should be an instant expulsion and lets not forget what you tried to do to Winnie a few weeks ago!" Miss Grimwood says as Calloway looks at her with a puzzled expression.

"What did he try to do to Winnie that was so grave it gave him a three month suspension?! I've been meaning to ask you this for a while Miss Grimwood, but since he is here there really is no use trying to dodge to question now, since you just brought it up."

Miss Grimwood lets out a long sigh then whispers "he tried to rape her.. while she was asleep" Colonel Calloway looks shocked and glares at Tug.

"YOU ARE HEAR-BY EXPELLED FROM MISS GRIMWOODS AND CALLOWAYS FINISHING SCHOOL FOR GHOULS AND HUMANS! GET OUT OF MY SIGHT AND DON'T EVER COME BACK, AT ALL! ARE WE UNDERSTOOD?!" Tug hangs his head ashamed of himself and nods getting up and going to his dorm grabbing his things and leaving the school. Once he is gone Calloway turns on the intercom.

"Ah-hem! I regret to inform you all the Tug has been expelled from our school due to the outrageous amount of rule breaches he has done, such as ATTEMPTED RAPE OF A FELLOW STUDENT, and ASSAULT WITHOUT PROVOCATION, he will not be allowed back into the school. That is all." He says as he turns off the intercom and sighs "well now that, that is over with, I wonder how the new kid is fitting in."

* * *

Winnie smiles at Maydread even though they have been walking for almost an hour, they have been chatting steadily until they hear Calloways intercom message which makes Winnie cower a bit as she hears the word "rape" go over the intercom, but sighs in relief once she hears that Tug has been expelled. Maydread stops and yawns a bit, then goes over to Winnie who is crouched on the ground with her hands over her head. Phantasma and the rest of the students in the class also having heard the intercom announcement go over to her worried.

Maydread steps up "woah people give her some space. Don't crowd over her since it will make it worse, I've seen people act like this before, so and this is probably me making an ass out of myself, but i am assuming she was the victim in what was described as the attempted rape?" The other student nod and Phantasma sighs, and the rest of the students hang their heads as Shaggy runs over panting a bit.

"We almost didn't save her in time, luckily Tanis was in the room with her and manged to hold off Tug until the rest of us arrived. We kicked, bit, and beat him until he was little less then a bruised mess. Then we told Miss Grimwood what happened, and she could only give him a suspension to a correction faculty for young and troubled adults. For a time Winnie was happy that he was gone for those three months, but when he came back he tried it again on Tanis this time."

Tanis shivers a bit as Baxter holds her to his side, Phantasma continues though.

"Though surprisingly it was Baxter who saved her from his fellow cadet, he was not suspended a second time since it isn't really known, but whatever Baxter had done to him, made Tug fear him a bit as he never attempted it again on ether or any of us for that matter. All of us aside from Tug helped Winnie get back to her normal self after she realized Tug was going to possibly be staying forever, or at least until he graduated, he only had about a quarter of a year left."

Maydread nods as Phanty finishes her long winded speech about what happened, but Shaggy is the first who comments.

"Zoinks, that is terrible, if only me and Scoob were here three months prior we could have gotten him expelled quicker. I guess the colonel has had the last straw broken." Maydread huffs a bit and nods then sits down next to Winnie who instantly hides behind him. He turns to face her gently petting her fire like orange colored hair softly trying to calm to poor wolf girl down.

"You've been through a lot, he wont be bothering you anymore though, so chin up and lets get to running, even if i can't run for very long, I'll try to run for a while at least." Winnie sniffles a bit as she looks up tears having matted her fur, then nods.

"t-thanks.." She says as she gets up and runs off. Elsa smiles and pats Maydread on the back.

"heh-heh! Good job, seems as if you got some brownie points with her, now go on, and don't keep her waiting!" She says as she laughs a bit as Maydread nods and runs off. Shaggy sighs and begins to think to himself

_Aside from the normal drama that happens, i guess everyone here is full grown into adults, I shouldn't be treating them like kids, but rather like adults. Oh man Scoob, what have we truly gotten ourselves into?!_


	3. Teachers meeting

Shaggy sighs as gym class ends and the other student go off and about their days. The ghoul girls seem to be chatting and gossiping about how Tug was expelled and will never come back, to which Winnie herself seems very happy about. Tanis and Baxter seem to be in a relationship with how close those two are to each other it is no surprise that he didn't realize it sooner. He checks his cell phone and sees that Velma Dinkly has been texting him for a while. He quickly taps away at his phone replying to one of Velmas many texts messages she sent him over the course of a few hours.

* * *

 

_Received at 9:02 PM_

 

"Shaggy? Where are you and Scoob? You two aren't home, are you two out? Text me when you get the chance."

"Hey Velma it's me, me and Scoob are currently at our job."

"Job? You two got a job? Well you two got to make money somehow.. So what is it?"

"We're teaching a class about mysteries and how to solve them, I mean it's   
been five years since me and Scoob left so, we both   
figured we'd get a job teaching about something we loved when we were younger.   
  
How is Fred and Daphne?"

"They're doing great, they both actually got married   
recently and are planning on having kids to make a new   
generation of mystery solvers. Sounds interesting right?"

"Yeah it does, it's definitely something that would be good, after all it's something we loved to do  
when we were in our prime. Ether way Scoob has been good, he's   
getting really old though, so I've been doing my best to try and take care of him."

"That's great Shaggy! Well anyway, where are you two currently, like the school name?"

"lets see, we're at _Miss Grimwoods, and Calloways Finishing School and College._ "

" _Miss Grimwoods, and Calloways Finishing School and College_? I've never heard of such a place.  
It must be really secluded or it doesn't get many students.   
I take it the school gave you accommodations due to how far away you two are?"

"Yeah we got accommodations, we got a nice room, which is fully air-conditioned,   
me and Scoob are still adjusting to our new job,   
so you'll probably have to visit us for now. Be sure to bring the rest of the gang along with you!   
The students are nice, well aside from one of them."

"One of them? Don't tell me a student under your charge already got expelled?!"

"Yeah, one of the Colonel old students got expelled for a few good reasons though."

"Dare I ask what they were?"

"He tried to rape two female students and he assaulted one of the newer students who just arrived claiming that he looked like an asshole."

"Those are some pretty serious charges, I'll put him in the police data base, what is his name?"

"Tug."

"No last name? Odd name, hold up let me look him up."

 

_Received at 10:22 PM_

 

"Alright, I've found him, he's already in here, and so is another student named Baxter,  
it seems as if he might have had some minor assault and battery charges against him.  
But other then that he seems to be clean for the most part."  
  
  
"They are your students?! You'd better be sure your other students are safe,  
especially the other Cadets."

 

"Will do."

"Alright, good, and Shaggy? Stay safe."

"You too Velma <3."

* * *

 

 

Shaggy puts down his phone and smiles, glad to hear that his friends are doing well. He gets up and walks around the ghoul girls going to their large dorm room built just for the five of them. they gossip about how great it is to be taught by their old coach from when they were younger, it makes Shaggy smile a bit hearing that as he himself goes to his new home only to find Maydread in there playing with Scooby.

"He was getting lonely and he can't really go down stairs so i thought i would keep him preoccupied until you return." He then walks up to Shaggy and whispers "be sure to make his last moments on this world good, alright? Solve a mystery or two." He then leaves and passes by the ghoul girls room, as he lives next door to them, with nearly paper thin walls.

"Well i think Maydread was very sweet!" He hears Winnie say, but soon Phanty interjects.

"You think he's cute? He definitely looks like a good looking guy." She says following up with one of her many shrill laughs. Winnie giggles a bit and blushes a light pink.

"well yeah he is kinda cute, but he definitely needs to show more emotion, but he at least helped me, since i nearly well broke down.." She says hugging a pillow in front of her whimpering sadly. Phantasma and the rest of the ghoul girls hug her close.

"T-there, there Winnie, he wont harm you anymore, we'll be sure of that if he comes back!" That is Tanis she's a sweet girl and is currently in a relationship with the cadet named Baxter. Maydread sighs and turns on his bed as he tries to get some sleep while listening in on their conversation without much of a choice.

"Yes Winnie, i'll rip his fangs out if he comes back he wont have a fangtastic time at all." Sibella says all of the girls coddling Winnie softly being sure she feels safe.

"Thanks, I'm glad we're all friends." She says sniffling a bit as she hugs them.

"What kinda friends would we be if we couldn't protect you, the one who keeps us together in the first place?" Elsa asks her ruffling her hair and making it go up with all the extra static.

"Oh c'mon Elsa! You know how hard it is to get my hair back to normal!" She says laughing a bit her southern drawl coming out again.

"There we go! That's the Winnie we know!" They all laugh and shriek happily before they eventually calm down, and fall asleep.

* * *

 

Colonel Conway sighs taking out some brandy as he walks around the building doing his night time security guard rounds, the other Cadets having fallen asleep a few hours ago. Conway sighs as he knocks on Shaggy's room.

"C-colonel what's up?" He asks rubbing his eyes as he opens the door.

"You up for sharing a drink, i feel a bit guilt and i'd like to talk to you, since you seem to be the most sensible adult here."

"A-ah alright, c'mon in, I wont drink though."

"That's fine Mr. Norvill-"

"Please just call me Shaggy we are adults after all." Shaggy says interrupting Conway, who quickly stutters and nods.

"A-alright then Shaggy. I'm truly sorry about Tugs poor behavior, so I have expelled him and made sure he can't come back that is why I've been having most teachers do nightly rounds. I've even had the cadets do them too. I'd would like to ask if you would join the rounds with Scooby as well."

Shaggy nods "it sounds like a mighty good proposition Colonel." Shaggy says as he nods "alright, shall i start tomorrow?" Colonel Conway nods and smiles chugging down his brandy, he then gets up and leaves the room. Conway yawns and checks all the doors to each door peering inside to check to see if Tug has returned. He gets to the ghoul girls door and slowly opens it as he shines a light into the room he sees Tug who quickly escapes before Conway can react.

He grumbles and quickly wakes the girls up who look around dazed.

"C-colonel??" Tanis asks in a sleepy haze "what're you doing here?" Winnie asks also in a fairly sleepy daze as well. Conway sighs and clears his throat.

"you all need to vacate your room, i just say Tug in here, which is why your window was open, i think someone might have let him in, but I got no idea who." All the girls now awake nod as the walk out of their room and just sleep out there knowing that there is at least better security outside. Winnie yawns and quickly collapses into a deep sleep as do the rest of the girls, Conway quickly locks the door to their room with him inside just in case tug will return.

Soon morning arrive and Winnie unlocks the door seeing the room a total mess, and soon Winnie also picks up on Conways muffled cries for help. She goes to their bathroom and unlocks it, seeing him tied and duct taped to the toilet. She calls out to Elsa who comes in and just rips him right off of the seat. He removes the tape from himself and sighs "thanks girls." Is all he says as he walks out of the room and closes the door so that they can change or do whatever it is they do.

* * *

Maydread sighs getting up and walking out of his room having slept in his clothes due to how cool it was last night. He then looks at himself seeing that they aren't even his clothes but rather Tugs old cadet clothes, he quickly takes a look over his surroundings and sees that his window is also open, seems as if someone is trying to frame him. He quickly changes into his old clothes and then gets out of his room.

Winnie comes out seeing him hold tugs old clothes quickly follows him to Colonel Conway. Conway looks and sees him holding Tugs clothes and looks a bit bewildered thinking it was him that was in that room, but, he knows that he is not as tall as Tug is.

"Speak.. why do you have Tugs clothes?"

"They were put on me, i think tug is trying to frame me, for something, i am not sure for what though, but my window was open when i awoke and i had Tugs clothes on. I really do not know how he could have opened the window, since they all open from the inside of our rooms, rather then the outside, and they lock too, and mine was locked, i made triple sure of that."

He says as he looks up at Colonel Conway who nods and takes the clothes "i'll be sure to burn these." He says as he goes to one of the cadets and orders him to check if any of the locks on the windows are faulty. The cadet named Baxter nods and quickly goes checking every dorm room window only finding out that two of them are faulty.

"Colonel sir! Only two of the windows are faulty! the ghoul girls room, and the new students rooms windows have faulty locking mechanisms on them!"

"Good work Baxter! You may go take your break!"

"Thank you sir!" Baxter then runs off, as Maydread eyes him with suspicion.

"Colonel Conway! My window lock was not faulty the night before since I locked it and tried to open it with no luck. I think Baxter might have done something wrong."

"I'll put him under surveillance don't worry Maydread I know for a fact he was lying about your window being faulty." Maydread sighs and nods as Tanis looks nervous.

"W-why would Baxter do such a thing?" She asks stuttering a lot more then usual as she seems to be trembling ever so slightly.

Colonel Conway shrugs "I'm not sure at all Tanis, but we will get to the bottom of this no worries."

Tanis nods and Winnie messes around with her pig tails to cheer her up a bit, which works somewhat. Then they all start heading to the gym as Winnie looks back to Maydread to see him talking with Conway for a bit before he heads off with them as well, he looks on guard as his fists are clenched.

"If Tug framed me he is going to get it.. I'll be sure he suffers...." He mutters as he walks off to the gym with the ghoul girls crew.


	4. Unlikely Visitors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Gang after Shaggy left have decided to go their own separate ways after a couple of years. Velma now a police data base manager decides to pay Shaggy a visit at his new job.

Shaggy awakes to his phone buzzing, he checks it squinting at the bright light coming from it. It's a call from Velma! He quickly fumbles around with his phone and answers it.

* * *

 

"Hey Vel, what's up?" He says groggily having just woken up as he yawns fairly loud.

"Hey Shaggy, sorry did i wake you up? I can call you later if you want."

"No, no it is fine, what's up?"

"Well I found where the school is, and I talked to the rest of the gang and we all decided to come and pay you a visit, and see how well you're doing your job, and possibly meet a few of the students to see what they think."

"Hmm.. sure that sounds like a good idea! Just promise not to freak out on the students, they are a fairly odd bunch."

"Thanks for the warning, anyway we're coming up around the bend, we got some directions from someone named Revolta.. odd name for a church official."

Shaggy mutters in a low voice _that is no church official. I know that much._

"You say something Shaggy?" Velma asks not really catching what Shaggy said.

"N-no, but yeah t-that is an odd name for someone who works from that church.. A-anyway I'll let the students know you're all on the way same with the headmasters of the school, and.. well.."

"Well?" Velma says the tapping of her fingers can be heard through the speaker of the phone.

"Well it seems as if one of my students is a huge fan of ours and seems really well versed in most of our mysteries. So he'll probably be really ecstatic to meet you all."

"Duly noted, well we're about to arrive at the school within an hour, so see ya then Shaggy~"

* * *

The phone the clicks showing that Velma has hung up. Shaggy sighs and gets dressed in his old clothes, before heading down to the principles office where Colonel Conway and Miss Grimwood is, and surprisingly as are all the other students as well. The ghouls sit on one side and the cadets sit on the other side of the room.

"What's going on guys?" Shaggy asks as he looks at everyone.

"We're all meeting up to discuss what to do in case Tug decides to come after the girls again, we were thinking of putting them into a new room, but Winnie is objecting to it, for some reason."

"I think it's cause she wants to be closer to Maydread~" Phantasma teases a bit as Winnie shifts about in her seat obviously nervous.

"Hmm, well if we pair them up in rooms with the cadets think they will be protected enough, after all, ether way, guys I got some news, the gang is coming over here."

Maydreads eyes sparkle a bit despite his eyes still looking fairly fish like he seems really happy with how he dances in place. Colonel Conway looks over at him and grins.

"Well this is perfect timing! More people should meet the ghouls! When are they arriving?"

"In about half an hour." Shaggy says with a cheeky grin. Miss Grimwood and Colonel Conway nod and smile as Miss Grimwood goes over to the ghoul girls and Conway goes to his Cadets.

"Now girls, these are humans who don't know ghouls exist, be sure not to scare them and act like good students alright?"

"Yes Miss Grimwood!" They all say in unison as they get up and go to the gym, and change into their gym clothes, Maydread grins and then stretches out.

"So I take it Scooby will join us as well? He's been cooped up in that room for a couple of days, close to a week at least!"

Shaggy nods and laughs "yeah Scoob will be joining us! You can go get him down to the Gym if you want, I have to discuss something with Miss Grimwood. Maydread nods happily and dashes out of the room quite quickly.

Miss Grimwood then turns to Shaggy looking confused "what is it you want to talk to me about Shaggy?" Shaggy lets out a long sigh.

"As I was talking to Velma, she told me she got directions from someone named Revolta, she might be helping Tug, we should be on the look out in case she tries to do the same plan she did 28 years ago."

Miss Grimwood nods and frowns "well if it is Revolta we're dealing with it should be no problem at all. Now go great your gang when they arrive!" Shaggy nods and leaves the office going outside of the front door and waiting.

* * *

Soon a small corvette pulls into the school parking space, Velma, Fred, and Daphne all exit the car as they look around the school yard. Velma is the first to speak up.

"This place is a finishing high school, and a college? That is an odd design choice if I've ever seen one." Fred and Daphne both nod and look around as Velma begins to walk off.

"So where is Shaggy and Scoob? They gonna meet us?" Fred asks Velma as she walks towards the front door of the school, they soon follow her as they can just barely make out the silhouette of Shaggy standing at the front door. Velma quickly runs up and hugs Shaggy tightly pelting him with kisses. Fred and Daphne chuckle a bit before the give Shaggy a tight hug when they get up to the door.

"Welcome to my workplace guys! It's great to see you all again!" Shaggy says happily, as he opens the door allowing them to go inside "after you all first." They all nod and smile at Shaggy as they walk inside, Shaggy being the last one to enter. The gang then line up side by side to each other all of them smiling.

"So Shaggy, how's Scoob been?" Fred asks as he holds Daphne's hand gently both of them having a pretty ring of their finger.

"Scooby has been good, he has been taking it easy. I heard you two got hitched recently, how's that been?"

"It's had its ups and downs, but we're doing fairly good, I assume Velma told you that we're planning on having kids to follow in our footsteps right?" Shaggy nods and smiles.

"Well... we got one on the way!"

"Zoinks man, congrats! What are you thinking of naming the little guy when he or she is born?"

"We're not sure on that yet at the least since it is to early to tell the gender of our kid, but we hope it'll ether be one or the other, ether way, we're fine with whatever gender our child is going to be."

"Speaking of which, what about you and Velma? You two planning on tying the knot yet?" Daphne interjects as she smiles. Shaggy and Velma both quickly flush with embarrassment as they shake their heads.

"N-no not yet, we haven't made any plans like that! After all stuff like that takes time!" Shaggy says still blushing with embarrassment, Velma giggles, as does Daphne.

"Relax Shaggy, you don't gotta do that stuff yet, though it would be nice to make a full crew of our own one day."

"H-heh one can only dream right?" Shaggy says nervously as they arrive to the principles office "w-well this is the principles office, this is where Miss Grimwood and Colonel Conway reside." Fred, Daphne and Velma all nod and smile as Shaggy opens the door Colonel Conway and Miss Grimwood both sitting at their desks.

"Ah hello! You must be Mr. Norvilles gang, it is a pleasure to meet you all! I am Colonel Conway, I teach physics, tactics, and also host a cultural fair every year, as does Miss Grimwood." Colonel Conway says standing at attention, most likely trying to make himself look good, to give a really good first impression.

"I am Miss Grimwood, I'm the headmaster here, but I do teach chemistry and help the ghouls finish their high school lives and go on to college."

"E-excuse me, but did you say ghouls, Miss Grimwood?" Velma asks thinking that she is insulting her students not really knowing that ghouls actually exist.

"Yes I did, oh wait... that's right! You've all never met ghouls before have you? Well this is a great chance for you to meet something that isn't really normal! Shaggy can lead you to the gymnasium, Scooby should already be there."

"A-hem, also, if you all see a blond student be sure to apprehend him, he was expelled recently, as I assume one if not two of you known.. well now all of you know, but that is besides the point. My cadets are also down in the gym." Colonel Conway says as he smiles at them, they all nod as Fred looks a bit worried.

"Well Shaggy lead the way!" Fred says looking fairly nervous as do the rest of the gang. Shaggy sighs and nods as he walks them down to the gym.

"Wow this place is huge! It didn't look that big on the outside at all, how far does this place go down Shaggy?"

"We got three more flights of stairs before we reach the gym, sorry about how they acted, but they've been on edge ever since Tug tried sneaking in a couple of nights ago, so every student has been under watch."

"It's no problem Shaggy, but what did Miss Grimwood mean by ghouls?" Velma asks raising an eyebrow.

"I can tell you this much, you'll see when we get in the gym as I can't really explain it myself, but they were students I taught when they were kids, they're a really good bunch of kids going on to adult hood." Shaggy says as Velma huffs and crosses her arms muttering _"that isn't a good enough explanation Shaggy."_ Soon though the get down the final flight of stairs and enter the gym, all of the students are lined up as Scooby seems to be doing a role call.

Scooby then turns and runs to Shaggy "Relma! Red, Raphne! It's great to see roo all again!" The great Dane says as he hugs all of them in a tight group hug. The students the come up and give their greeting, though they still seem rather skeptical of the girls being actual ghouls. Velma goes up to Shaggy and whispers.

_"Are you sure these girls are ghouls? They could just be wearing make up after all."_

"No we're ghouls. All five of us are ghouls." Winnie says as she smiles and giggles "so coach this is your lady? She's a 100% pure skeptic if I've ever seen one." Shaggy flushes a red color and they all chuckle a bit.

"We're all fairly skeptic, but still we can't believe ghouls exist. It just seems improbable really." Fred says as Sibella chuckles and laughs a bit and walks up to both Fred and Daphne showing her fangs, and the turns into a bat and turns back to normal fairly quickly.

"It is _fangtastic_ to meet our coaches partners. It is such an... invigorating experience!" Phanty then floats up in the air and laughs happily, she does a couple of back-flips and even goes through a wall just to prove that she is in fact a ghoul. Elsa chuckles and just smiles at the two of them showing off as Tanis seems to hid behind Elsa's leg being really shy and timid.

"C'mon guys, don't be scarin' them off so easily! We don't want our dear coach to have such a bad rep, now do we?" Both Winnie and Elsa ask as they smile. Fred, Daphne, and Velma all look over to Shaggy.

"S-so they really are ghouls? They really do exist? Why didn't you tell us sooner?! Fred asks Shaggy albeit in a shocked voice with a few voice cracks here and there.

"you guys wouldn't have believed me anyway which is why I kept it a secret for 28 long years. Since you guys would not have believed me." Shaggy says as the rest of them frown knowing he is right.

"W-what's with this gloomy aura? Don't feel sad that he didn't tell ya. He has his reasons, please don't hate out coach.." Tanis says shyly as she steps out from behind Elsa. She smiles gently and waves shyly. Winnie, Sibella, Elsa, Tanis, and Phantasma all smile and laugh their ghoulish laughs. Fred, Daphne, and Velma take a deep breath and sigh as they look over to Shaggy in disbelief.

"Y-yeah these are my students, the other student Maydread should be somewhere unless he is out running around on the track." Shaggy says as Winnie smiles happily her tail wagging with happiness.

"He's helping us set up the cultural fair! It's almost half way through March, so we need to set it up!" Winnie says as she dashes out most likely going to help out Maydread. Shaggy laughs a bit.

"They're all good students. I'm glad to be teaching them again." Shaggy says as Velma smiles happily.

"That is good that you're enjoying your job! Anyway, we're going to head off, we'll be back at some point now that we know that ghouls exist, we got a lot to think about.." Shaggy nods understanding.

"Be safe alright?" Velma nods and smiles kissing Shaggy on the cheek gently before the three former mystery gang members leave the school. Shaggy waves goodbye to them and just smiles in a love struck daze.


	5. A gloomy mid summers day

Maydread sighs having set up most of the stuff for the cultural fair, though he seems a bit sad to have not met the other members of the mystery gang at all, since Shaggy gave him the job in the first place saying that it was to be a _"_ _ghoul to human experience."_ Whatever that is supposed to mean. He looks around and just smiles looking over his work with utter pride in his fish like eyes. He then looks up suddenly feeling a drop of rain his his nose.

"Joy... Rain, well not much i can do about that now can I? The fair for the most part is set up, so, it should be good I think, hopefully." He muses to himself as he walks to the gym doors only to be tackled down to the ground by none other then Winnie Werewolf, a ghoul girl he has developed a tiny small crush on,  even though he has only been in the school for at least a couple of days.

"Oh! Uhm.... Hey Winnie what's up?" He asks her wondering why she came out to see him.

"Well, i figured you'd need some help from a werewolf like me! Yet I see ya set up most of the stuff, aside from a few stands, stuffs a bit 'eavy ain't it?" She asks gently getting off of him still in her track jersey _thank god it doesn't reveal skin, or well fur.._ Maydread thinks to himself as he gets up slowly grinning at her.

"Yeah I managed to get most of the stuff set up, but I'm having trouble with a couple of the stands, since the instructions don't make that much sense at all. Apparently for one of the stands there is supposed to be a Treant girl that 's supposed to help, but I've nether seen head or tail of her."

"Ah her! She's a bit o' a recluse girl, she's really friendly though! 'er names Ann, though she likes bein' called Abby for some reason. Is that the only stand giving ya trouble?" Winnie asks placing her hands on her hips as she gives a very sharp teeth filled grin. Maydread smiles a bit and then sighs then shrugs.

"Not sure, haven't had time to look at the other stands yet. Though it is raining currently, so I'm gonna halt my work for now, everything for the most part is covered in hydrophobic stuff so the stands should be fine." Winnie grins then shivers and shakes herself off splashing water everywhere around her and Maydread, which makes him chuckle a bit and smile.

"Ya'know i can see yer reasonin' behind stoppin' due ta the rain, but that's never stopped us ghoul girls befer!" She says letting most of her southern drawl come out, which shocks Maydread a bit.

"You're a southerner? That's interesting, I didn't think werewolfs really had accents, then again I've known German werewolfs before, so i shouldn't be that surprised I guess."

"Yep, I be a southern girl! I'm proud ta be on too!" She says wagging her tail before leading Maydread inside. Though they both seem to not hear a rustling behind them as they both walk inside oblivious to the danger that is lurking right behind them.

* * *

Shaggy smiles having been glad to not only see Velma again, but also the rest of his old gang. Shaggy smiles seeing both Maydread and Winnie walk in.

"Ah, like, hey there Maydread, you just missed the gang, don't worry though they'll be back soon at some point really. Velma said she planned on visiting a bit more often since she wants to learn more about the ghouls and how the could possibly try to fit in with us humans." Shaggy says which makes the other girls shrug in some form of defeat. Shaggy chuckles a bit.

"Hey no worries girls, she, like, didn't mean any harm by it, she might be skeptic, but she loves to do her research." Maydread laughs a bit.

"That she sure does Shaggy, she's glad to have someone like you I can tell, it's just one of my many "quirks" I guess you could call it." He says as he walks off to Miss Grimwoods office, Shaggy though quickly follows in suite. It seems as if he is also heading to Miss Grimwoods office, and apparently he is in a hurry as he walks with an almost inhuman speed, getting there minutes before Maydread.

"Like really Miss Grimwood, I would like to know, do you, like, know any longevity spells?" Shaggy asks as Maydread listens from outside.

"I know a few of them, why? This can't be about Scooby, right? You know he wont die until you die Shaggy."

"Like, what do you mean Miss Grimwood?"

"It's simple really, I'm telling you Scooby is like a.... _how's an easy way to put this?_ He's like a familiar of sorts. Shaggy, I think you might have inherited something that you yourself may or may not know. I can see why you'd like to extend Scoobys life, but really, you don't need to. His age hasn't gone past that of a _puppy_. So Shaggy I'll ask you this, is it really a longevity spell you want? Or is there something else that you need that is of utmost importance?"

Shaggy for once falls silent. He scratches the back of his head as Miss Grimwood looks at him.

"If it is about Maydread and how he can seemingly tell a lot of things that other people can, then you don't need to worry about that ether. Despite the fact he might be, a little _extra_ in the normal human department he is still human."

"It's not that Miss G. I want to learn magic, i want to be able to protect the girls, they're my students after all, as a teacher, I need to be able to protect them from certain dangers that humans themselves can be."

"While your ambition is certainly nothing short of amazing Shaggy, do you really think you have what it takes to learn magic? It's a fairly laborious process, and requires a lot of manual labor to do."

"Well, like, yeah, i do think i have what it, like, takes. I did meet the goblin king after all, and I have his protection as well. So I think I, like, have what it takes."

Miss Grimwood smiles and nods happily.

"Somehow i knew that would be your answer Mr. Norville. Well then, tomorrow we can start, since you have classes off all day tomorrow, due to the girls going to see their fathers all day tomorrow. Though, I doubt Winnie will want to go alone, she's become quite attached to poor Maydread. She'll probably try to take him along no doubt."

"Should I, like, try to stop her from doing so?"

"Oh! No, no, no I wouldn't dream of doing such a thing to poor Winnie, though I'm going to keep all tabs on the girls at all times, no matter what, especially on Winnie, she's nearing... that cycle of her life."

"Like, what cycle are you talking about Miss G?" Shaggy asks her looking a bit confused.

"I'm saying Winnie might be going into heat. She might be trying to make him into her mate, I just hope that isn't the case, I mean she has been nearly raped once before. I doubt she'd want to crush her own dreams so quickly."

"Like, yeah I can see why you're, like, worried Miss G, don't worry, i doubt Maydread will, like, do anything like that to her."

Miss Grimwood nods "well for our sake lets hope so, I'm going to let the girls know about tomorrow, it should give them something to talk about for a few hours at least." Miss Grimwood says as she leaves the room.

* * *

Winnie smiles happily chatting with her friends about tomorrow on their lunch break having heard from Miss Grimwood that they would be going to visit their fathers tomorrow.

"So what are y'all gonna bring?" Winnie asks happily swishing her tail from side too side.

"I'm gonna bring my newest album! I'm sure Daddy will appreciate it!" Phantasma says shrieking with utmost joy.

"Haha! Yeah he will! I plan on bringing a new charging device made out of new technology, I made it portable, so Dad doesn't need to recharge as often!" Elsa says taking a very prideful stance at her work.

"Wow that's great Elsa! I'm sure your dad will love it!" Winnie says happily as Tanis smiles gently.

"U-uhm, well I'm going to show my Mummy Daddy some new curses I made, a-and a new sarcophagus bed, complete with velvet padding, just like he's always wanted." Tanis says shyly looking away. All the other girls pat her back gently and smile happily despite how shy she is when mentioning gifts, she always seems to be the most ingenuitive of them, well aside from Elsa that is. They then all look to Sibella who just shrugs.

"I'm probably going to bring him some new resistances to stuff like holy water, the sun, and garlic, especially one that allows us to eat it. That way we can be more human, i guess." Everyone nods, then they all turn to Winnie who looks shy.

"W-well I got nothing to give to my papa, since i've done a lot for him, and that makes him happy as can be."

"Well, why don;t you bring Maydread along? He'd seem like someone who'd get along with your dad." Elsa quickly quips in, making Winnie flush with embarrassment.

"W-well..." She starts to say as her face begins to heat up "t-tha was ther plan, but i-i don know girls, ya think he'd really get 'long with a werewolf like my pa?"

"Certainly Winnie! He gets along with you doesn't he? He even runs with you, even though his eyes are more focused on the ground though." Sibella says glad to see her friend developing into a fine woman who is even getting crushes on other boys.

"Yeah I noticed that Sibella, he told me it was because that is how he was taught to run. I don't know any human school that teaches stuff like that, since it just seems like a really bad way ta run. Y-yet still.. It is hard ta not want ta bring him over to my pas home." She says blushing a bit more her face still heating up with her embarrassment.

"So? You could still bring him! It would be a very invigorating experience, besides, he seems to wanna meet more ghouls. He's become friends with the most reclusive of ghouls lately, even that odd guy who's really feminine, they both seem to get along like brothers."

Winnie lets out a guffaw as she smiles "yeah that is true, he get alon' well with a lot of the other ghouls, though we're the only five girls who actually bother talkin' ta him, though I-I'll thing 'bout taking him over to my pas place."

Sibella, Phanty, Tanis, and even Elsa all hug her gently and then chuckle "take him anyway bring him kickin' and screamin' if ya have to." Elsa says for once being completely serious.

"Y-yeah, you're actually d-developing into a fine woman! I doubt he could say no to you." Tanis says looking up into Winnies eyes with a look that just screams out _Do it! Make him yours!_ Winnie smiles "a-alright, I'll bring him with me. He seems like a nice enough man ta down ta the south."

Elsa pats her on the back roughly "atta girl!" She says as they all give her a thumbs up. Then they all get up having finished their lunch and head off to their new room complete with a much better window lock on it. All of them get changed into their night clothes before they all slip into bed, Winnie though can't sleep being to hyped and nervous about tomorrow.

 _What if he doesn't want to go? What if he doesn't like me like that? What if I'm going into heat and just wanting him to be my mate just because I'm stronger then him?!_ She laments in her head as she eventually drifts off into a nice deep happy dream filled sleep.


	6. Down to the southern way

Winnie wakes up stretching out her tail wagging happily today is the day she can go see her father, and bring someone along other then her normal crew. Winnie quickly gets dressed having woken up earlier then the girls, she quickly rushes down putting on her flannel jacket while she does so. She then goes outside seeing her crush Maydread still setting up the fair, or well what's left of the stands at least.   
  
"Hey there Maydread! How's it goin?!" She asks him with a lot of cheer in her voice as she slaps him on the back roughly, not really controlling her strength, which sends him, and a couple of the materials flying into another stand a couple of feet away. She gasps in shock and quickly runs over to Maydread who is currently rubbing his head in some form of pain, it's a high doubt that he actually feels pain as he's slammed a hammer into his hand a couple of times yesterday night and never reacted once.  
  
"Hey Winnie.. oww.." He says as he gets up brushing off most of the rubble and pulling out a few random shards of glass "I'm doing alright, you seem... really peppy today, not that you're not usually peppy, but today seems different, what's up?" He asks her curiously making Winnie smile _this is my chance! If I can just get him to say yes..._ She thinks to herself as she giggles a bit.  
  
"F-first off, sorry about that, i didn't mean to hit you so hard, normally I'm good at monitoring my strength, but well today me, Tanis, and the rest get to go and see our parents! I-I was wonderin' would ya like ta come down south with me?" She asks her southern drawl coming out, it seems to do that whenever she gets really shy, yet Maydread doesn't mind her drawl, to him it adds more to her if she'd just let her natural accent slip more, rather then force a pure correct English accent, "prim and proper" as Miss Grimwood would no doubt put it as.  
  
He taps his chin a bit before he sits down still thinking, though thankfully, she's patient with him at least, who knows what she's like with her family. He then gets up after a couple of minutes and nods. Winnie lets out a happy sigh "Sweet! I'm sure ya'll love my dad! He's a nice guy, he'd love ta meet ya!" She says happily before running off leaving Maydread to himself as he thinks mentally _what did i get myself into?_

* * *

Tanis smiles seeing Winnie run up to her, seeing her smile, she just has a very special feeling that the man she's crushing on said yes to her proposition of going down south "s-so he said yes?" She asks her with a child like grin, she'd be lying if she didn't have a small child like crush on the other human. Winnie nods happily showing off an aura of pride to Tanis "T-that's great! I'm h-happy for you! E-eventually he'll meet our parents, w-well all of our family, d-due to the festival coming up, i don't know if m-my mummy daddy will like him, you know how he is with humans sometimes..."  
  
Winnie nods and frowns a bit, before hugging the smaller teen "i think he'll get along with 'im just fine Tanis! You're fretting to much. I mean after all he got along well with our coach when we were kids!" She says with a bit of a giggle, she's acting like a girl for once, which makes Tanis smile happily "y-yeah... that's true, t-though coach told me a few days ago, that my mummy daddy threatened him, I don't think i've seen more fear in his eyes really."  
  
She says giving away a frown, it's rare that Tanis ever frowns, but it does show she cares for the coach who trained them, even though he did get them captured by Revolta, but that wasn't entirely his fault ether. Winnie frowns "funny enough coach told me the same thing, I'm sure he said that to Phantasma, Elsa, and Sibella. Knowing our pa's they don't get along well with coaches kind, but they tried at the least. They were just worried for us, just like coach was about us when we got captured."  
  
Tanis nods "y-yeah.. you're right..." She says as she smiles shyly, before letting out a sigh "e-ether way, we should wear our natural clothing at the party, but that doesn't m-mean yo-you can go in your birthday suit! F-fur or not.." She says with a stutter and a blush, making Winnie giggle "Tanis you worry too much, don't worry I wont do that, I'm not that dense, can't say the same for my dad though.." She says covering her mouth and giggling a bit "ether way what about you? Your new clothes are in right?; Since getting to Egypt is going to be a bit harder for you."  
  
Tanis swishes her head side to side "almost a-all of them, i-i'm missing the head piece and the skirt. A-at the very least it's going to be long enough to cover the places i can't cover with my bandages so easily, i-it's why i wear clothes, i-i'm growing out of them, so i need to get new ones from my mummy daddy. Though Miss Grimwood s-said she knows a-a way to get me t-to home and b-back easily."  
  
Winnie scoffs a bit "knowing Miss Grimwood it's going to be some weird teleportation magic, that stuff's risky Tanis, i mean sure she's good at it, but there's still risk about it being done, since we don't know if you'll get there on time or not." Winnie says with concern in her voice, like a true leader and friend she's always going to be concerned about her albeit small, but her pack none the less. Tanis smiles happily at her friends concern.  
  
"T-thanks for your concern Winnie, but i trust miss Grimwood, besides I got a guide coming with me, Elsa was kind enough to accompany me, since she can get to her place from where i live easily... w-well i think it's easy, she tried explaining it, but it-it was way to hard t-to understand." Winnie smiles a bit and lets out a sigh "you're right Tanis, maybe I'm the one overreacting a bit, but still we're going to be separated for a couple of days without any form of communication..." She then goes silent for a few seconds before saying "that and i don't think Maydread got any sleep, i checked on him today as soon as i woke up, and he was still working on setting up everything."  
  
Tanis nods and frowns a bit "he didn't get sleep at all, I should know, he asked me for help last night, like really late at night." She then giggles a bit "h-he was havin' trouble setting up one of the stands, t-the one my dad runs, i had to help him set it up, and i got him to pretty much take a break so i could take over, his kind needs sleep, so i kind had to "switch" i guess would be the w-word for it.."  
  
Winnie frowns a bit "so you had to curse him with a motion curse?" Tanis nods "y-yeah but i removed it as soon as i was done! I-I would never do anything to harm him... he's so sweet... t-to sweet really.." Winnie giggles and whispers in Tanis's ear "sounds like someone has a crush~" Tanis quickly makes an **_eep!_** _****_noise before hiding her face in her hands in utter embarrassment.  
  
Winnie smiles at her friend, her best friend, and her first friend "hey it's fine Tanis, you're not encroaching on me no worries, but it's nice to see you grow up a bit more, mentally at least, i think you two would be cute together, seriously if you wanna go fer him go fer it! I'm not gonna stop ya, we can think of it as a sisterly competition even!" She says with  grin, while Winnie currently seems to be fairly close to Maydread, she knows she isn't close enough, in fact she'd say Tanis would be a lot closer to him then she is currently.  
  
Tanis giggles a bit, her giggle still being really shy, but there's a warm "glow" around her showing her happiness "h-heh thanks W-Winnie! Yeah sure, we can t-think of it as a-a competition! It'd be f-fun even!" She says smiling a bit more, though she does raise an eyebrow at Winnie calling her "sister" and she's not sure why, but it makes her happy, despite them being two different species, they do tend to act like sisters sometimes, so Tanis slowly begins to see why Winnie their leader called her that.  
  
"E-ether way, i-i'm going to go get ready!" She says before running off happily. Winnie smiles waving goodbye to Tanis, she knows it'll be a while before she sees her again, i mean a couple of days isn't much for humans, but for monsters who have strong bonds of friendship it's almost like an eternity. She lets out a sigh as both of them despite being far away from each other mentally wish each other good luck on getting the man they both want.

* * *

Maydread soon comes in panting and covered in blood making Winnie go into high alert mode, as she lets out a whistle like noise most likely to alert the other girls that something happened to the new student.  
  
"W-what happened to you?!" She asks in shock. Maydread shakes his head "lets see first i fell on some rouge glass shards, that weren't there before at all... second got gut punched by one of the cadets, i think it was the ginger one..." He then goes silent "he's dangerous, keep him away from Tanis, and.. don't tell her, but she told me she's having doubts about him, i can't blame her really..."  He says dropping his voice to a whisper as soon Elsa, Sibella, Phantasma and Tanis all come to Winnie.  
  
Tanis having wanted to be a doctor, or nurse all her life instantly gets to work using her own bandages to heal him up, a great risk for mummies, but it's a risk she's always willing to take. Elsa crouches down next to him whispering almost harshly "what do you mean by "the ginger one?" She asks him curiously, but the manor she does it is threatening to say the least, making Winnie glare at her signalling with her eyes "keep it down! Tanis should not hear that her "boyfriend" assaulted him, she'd be crushed!" Elsa frowns and nods, with Tanis eventually finishing healing him up.  
  
Maydread slowly gets up Tanis and Winnie who quickly got to her feet help him balance properly. She takes a whiff of the air, she can smell his blood no doubt, Sibella most likely can to. Hell she knows she can as she notices her covering her mouth, not in shock, but to hold herself back. Winnie nods to her as she rushes out or rather to Miss Grimwood to get some help with herself.  
  
Phantasma floats over to him asking him if he's still in pain and overall acting as some sort of moral officer, but he keep assuring them "he's fine". Tanis mutters "what cruel person could have done this?!" Maydread looks down at her and lips to her the name of her current boyfriend which makes her eyes almost flare and glow a light red in anger. Winnie knows it's going to take a bit to calm Tanis down, but she figures Maydread could do it, as they got a couple of hours before they need to leave. Winnie smiles and hands him off to the young mummy girl.  
  
"I'm gonna go talk ta Miss Grimwood 'bout this, and let the Colonel know, despite how much i don't like him.." She says with a bit of a growl ".. but still i need to let him know, I'm also letting coach know, i trust you two to take care of him in the time being, i know his injuries aren't to serious, but he could have a concussion." Tanis, Elsa and Phantasma nod as they take him to Tanis's room.

* * *

It took a bit but they eventually arrive at Tanis's room, they gently set him down in the off chance he actually does have a concussion, after all no one really know how hard Baxter could actually hit, well Tug did, but no one has seen head or hair of him in days thankfully. Tanis slowly gets in front of him, her eyes still glowing with anger, but and unsurprisingly, Maydread doesn't flinch, as she asks.  
  
"Are you sure it was him? If you're less then 90% certain then i have no reason to believe you, and you seem like a believable person, i would really, really, REALLY, hate to put on a curse that will monitor you for the rest of your life, so speak." She commands, clearly this is a very different side of Tanis, one that sounds like a ruler, a powerful one at that. Maydread slouches over a bit looking her into her eyes, the last thing he'd want to do is look away or try to flee.  
  
"I'm 100% certain it was him, i can't mistake his huge freckles or his hair, those are his two defining features. I have no room to give a faulty report queen Tanis." He says taking the role of a loyal servant, despite him knowing well she's not doing a roleplay of sorts, she's being dead serious. He's not doing it to mock her ether, he's doing it rather to appease her anger, curb it, and thankfully it was the right course of action.  
  
"Then I will have to talk to Baxter, later on, Elsa, go see if you can find him." Elsa frowns "look Tanis i know you want to talk to him, but he's not in the school he hasn't been until Maydread said he saw him." Maydread looks up at her with a confused look "surely you must be confused, I saw him a lot of times last night while i was setting up the fair. He may have not been **IN** the school, but her was certainly **OUT** on the grounds, we may have to go and check the camera-"   
  
Phantasma cuts him off with a loud "on it!" As she floats through the ceiling. Tanis looks at him and taps her foot a bit despite her sitting like him cross-legged. She soon lets out a sigh "well if you're 100% certain then i see no reason as to feel you're lying, but it is quite a claim that he beat you like that." Maydread clears his throat "he may have had an accomplice." Elsa says as Phantasma soon comes back down with the most recent tape of this morning, just about a few minutes, if not a half hour ago.  
  
"Well lets watch it!" Tanis almost orders, just barely managing to keep herself calm. Phantasma nods and quickly pushes the tap into the VCR. All four of them watch the clip, and Tanis frowns, and almost seems on the verge of tears; when she sees Baxter almost brutally beat Maydread without holding back. Maydread sighs a bit and pauses the tape and ejects it handing it back to Phantasma who nods taking it back to the surveillance room.  
  
"I can't believe he'd do that..." She mutters as Maydread gently hugs the small mummy girl "hey Tanis, there's a saying we humans use for each other it's "trust no one, not even yourself." I can't trust Baxter, he knows that i can sense he's hiding something no doubt. For all we know he could be working with Tug, which yes it's a big claim, but it could be true." Elsa frowns and nods "that's true, it could be 100% true, and that'd be bad, if he's working with Tug, then he might be leaking bout security and such, he could be compromising us, after all Tug wants revenge on you for expelling him."  
  
Maydread laughs a bit "he got himself expelled, it was his own fault. Remember when Phantasma talked about Winnie nearly being raped by tug, yet it was never reported?" He asks making Tanis and Elsa and the returning Phantasma turn to him looking at him curiously "well I  talked with Jamal in the night, when Conway was talking to your coach last night, and he told me that "tug had threatened all of us to not report him, Baxter even joined in, we had no choice but to agree and concede to our leaders and his second in commands orders. We wish we had reported it." Those were his words, honestly when i heard him say that, everything felt.... heavy i guess, it made everything heavy for him to carry such a weight on his shoulders."  
  
Tanis frowns and is about to speak, but Miss Grimwoods voice rings out "Kids it's time to go!" Elsa and Phantasma leave the room, leaving Maydread and Tanis alone for a bit. Maydread hugs the small mummy girl and coddles her, despite her acting like a queen earlier, she's still a young teenager at heart, and soon he feels her tears flowing on his shirt "look Tanis you'll be fine, but you need to break up with him, I'm normally not one to get in between stuff like that, hell i hate doing it, but i swear on Hathor that, there's going to be vengeance."  
  
Tanis nods and softly giggles "you really are... sweet... sweet like candy... despite the outside being bitter and needed to be peeled off, you got a nice sweet gooey center." She smiles softly as she gently punches his chest playfully "so keep being that sweet man." She says kissing his cheek softly, making him flush a bit. Winnie soon walks in having witnessed the whole thing, but she's smiling she's proud of Tanis for making a good choice in her life.  
  
"C'mon we gotta go!" She says ushering him off as Tanis waves goodbye to them, Maydread and Winnie do the same, as they get into Shaggy's van. Shaggy smiles "hope you're both ready ta head down to Texas! Since that's where your dad is right Winnie?" He asks her looking at them both via the rear-view mirror. Winnie smiles and nods "yeah! I'm sure he'll be happy to see you Shaggy!" She says which makes Shaggy gulp nervously, thankfully Winnie and Maydread both packed what they both needed, Shaggy even brought some snacks for them to much on during the long trip.  
  
Winnie smiles and sighs in thought _I wonder who he'll get with... me or Tanis?... Well this will be fun no doubt~"_ She thinks to herself as the van drives off into the horizon.


	7. Southern: Change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it has taken me so long to write chapters lately, I haven't ran out of ideas, far from it! It's just getting slightly harder to try and construct a decent story, which i am still trying to do, so i may have to rewrite a couple of chapters, to better construct a story. I will try my best to add more chapters as time goes on.

Maydread sighs a bit his eyes are half lidded and Winnie is currently sleeping on his arm, just silently snoring and releasing a few small howls every so often as she sleeps. He lets out a loud yawn, the van has come to a full stop at a rest area, they've been driven for quite a bit, they're only one state away from Texas currently, and it's only taken them about two and a half days to get to where they are currently. Shaggy looks over his shoulder at them both and smiles.  
  
"Hey lets talk for a bit outside Maydread, I also kind of need help repairing this van too..." He says as Maydread remember _Oh right... the van broke down.. so we must have been here longer. Meh we tired at least._ He yawns and slowly gets up thankfully there's a lot of room in the back of the van as he gently lays Winnie down careful not to disturb the poor werewolfs sleep. He then exits the van after he puts a blanket and pillow under her head, he looks at Shaggy.  
  
"What's up teach?" He asks sleepily as he yawns once more. Shaggy smiles "i have to ask, what do you think of my old students?" He asks him it's a sincere question, and one that almost catches Maydread off guard in a sense.  
  
"What i think of them? Well lets see... Winnie, I'll start with her, she's a nice girl, and seems to know at least somewhat how the world can be cruel, but she's still really optimistic. She's also fairly shy, but she is really nice, she also respects boundaries. Next on the list.. Tanis; She's an odd one, still young mentally, and very smart in certain topics, smarter then me in history at the least, she could go for a history major if she tried hard enough...." He taps his chin "i think she might have a crush on me though, she did kiss me on the cheek after all.. She may also suffer from Multiple Personality Disorder, though I'm not a doctor, I'm a student." He chuckles a bit at his own reference before he clears his throat and continues.  
  
"Phantasma, i don't talk to her much, but she seems to not know boundaries or personal space ether, so she'll need to work on that. Other then that, she cares deeply for her friends, which i can respect. Yet other then that, she's.... really peppy, like peppy enough where it could scare people regardless of her being a ghoul or not, but other then that, she's a good girl. Then there's Elsa, well I'm not sure what to say on her, since we hardly talk, I've talked to phantasma more then i have talked to her, well when she doesn't phase through my bedroom door." He says as Shaggy laughs a bit.  
  
"Yeah she tends to do that, so the last one Sibella, what do you think of her?" Shaggy asks him as Maydread scratches his head "hmm Sibella the daughter of Dracula, well there isn't much to think, the most she's actually got going for her is her looks in all honestly, but well i have immense respect for her since she is the daughter of the vampire lord after all." He says, seems as if him and Sibella talk the least out of all the girls. Shaggy knows he'll need to work on it at least.  
  
"Well alright then, don't worry i wont let them know what you think about them, i just wanted to know since this is well new for you in a sense, i mean i know you know ghouls exist, but seeing them is something completely different, correct?" Maydread nods in response to Shaggy's question "yeah it's different, honestly they kind of look a lot like us in a sense, just Winnie is furry, Sibella has purple skin, Tanis is covered in bandages, and is probably pure black underneath, Phatasma is a ghost, and Elsa is a smart as hell zombie, and a science major."  
  
He says to Shaggy which makes him laugh "yeah, though by age Tanis is actually the eldest out of them all, but mentally she's still a kid going into adult hood. Winnie is technically the same, she's blossoming into adult hood. Elsa, is already an adult, but doesn't really care about romance and that jazz, she is however happy for her friends to get a significant other." Shaggy tells Maydread before he takes a breath and continues  
  
"where as Phantasma doesn't see the worth of romance, i mean sure she thinks it'd be nice, but other then that for her there's no point since she's as you said a ghost. Sibella is probably the most interesting in terms of romance cases, since to her romance is how willing one is to give her blood to keep her alive really, I mean yes there is that whole thing where monsters believe there is an actual soulmate for them out there, but personally for humans, that's not a thing." Maydread nods sadly and lets out a sad as hell sigh.  
  
"That is sad but true, for some humans there's no such thing as a soul mate, it actually disgusts me when humans cheat on each other." Shaggy nods and then grins and drops the sly question "so.. there any of them you fancy?" Maydread quickly stops in his tracks as he was about to pop open the lid of the van, thankfully he didn't that would have been one injury that Shaggy would have a hard time explaining to Miss Grimwood.  
  
Maydread looks at him "a-a-any i fancy? Well... if i had to choose, I'd say Winnie in all honesty, she's the sweetest of the bunch, and she seems to care for me, and is always willing to help me, she's the first one who helped me with the fair after all, Tanis helped some, but that was only one stand, Winnie helped with like three or four stands. W-why do you ask?" Shaggy chuckles a bit as he puts a hand on maydreads shoulder.  
  
"hey no need to be embarrassed, though it's nice to see you're also developing into a proper high schooler too. Miss Grimwood wanted me to ask you, since she, well she fears Winnie might be going into heat honestly." He says with a bit of a grimace. Maydread pales a bit, but quickly forces the color back to his face and body, which wasn't much to begin with ether way.  
  
"D-does she have proof she's going into heat?" Maydread asks a bit concerned for himself and Winnie, but a bit more for himself, if his research was anything, he knows how strong and dominant werewolfs get when they enter heat, it's almost like how a girl gets when she's on her period. Shaggy sighs and nods.  
  
"Sadly she does actually. Winnie has been stopping into the nurses office more and more, and the bed she's on, which is the bed you go on, is normally riffled with scratch marks, doesn't matter if you switch beds or not, trust me, we proved it using one of your shirts that's been in your bag for weeks, didn't matter what bed we put it on, it was torn to near shreds." Shaggy clears his throat and takes out a water bottle and takes a swig out of it before continuing.  
  
"That and sometimes we've found her in your room sniffing everything you've touched, but she's really careful with everything. We've seen her laying on your bed, sniffing and or humping your pillows, and sometimes we see her pawing at your door too when you're asleep begging to be let in, of course we just take her back to her room with the girls, since we don't know what she'd do if she were let in with you in there. She didn't try anything due to the fact i was constantly watching you both."  
  
He tells her as he grimaces "I've already let her dad know, so he's probably going to talk to his daughter first as this is her first heat actually. So no doubt she might be all over you in more then one aspect, just try not to push her away now that you know this information, i just want you both to be careful really. You especially, if Winnie is after you, you need to be careful, just don't do anything to harm her alright? She's a very sensitive girl."  
  
Maydread nods and gulps "I-I'll try my best, trying is the only thing i can d-do.. did the car really need fixing or did you just call me out to talk to me bout this?" He asks shaggy who nods "yeah, that's exactly why i called you out, i needed to get you both separated for some time, that and you muse be hungry as well, since we're at a rest stop, you can go get some food, if you want to strengthen your bond with Winnie, then get her something chock full of meat. She loves meat, probably due to the wolf side of her."  
  
Shaggy says and smiles "I'll talk to Winnie and warn her of the dangers of her being in heat though. If i can I will also talk to her dad again, and see if i can convince him to show you how werewolfs change by the force of their own will." Maydread nods "sure thing, sounds interesting. I'll be back then." He says as he heads inside of the rest area.  


* * *

Meanwhile at Egypt

 

Tanis groans a bit as she shields her eyes from the harsh beating sun "oh Ra, please send the sun elsewhere please..." She mutters under her breath, she's been trekking through the sand for hours, and due to the curse of life she has on her, she can't really burn, or it will just revive her. She keeps going through the sand before finally she makes her way into a small pyramid, it's not as big as the ones in Giza, but it was her home.  
  
She smiles as she sees her papa and quickly runs over to him hugging him tightly "mummy daddy! I brought some gifts for you!" She says happily, like most of the girls she's honestly happy to see her father again. Her father smiles at his daughter and gently pets her head, even if she's not a child anymore, he is still going to treat her like one in some respects.  
  
"Tanis, dear it is great to see you again. I'm glad to see you've been making new friends, and had a relationship for sometime, how is the... human world? Do you think they're ready to accept us?" He asks his daughter if he had eyebrows he'd certainly be raising one of them at least. She taps her chin and shrugs "it's hard to say papa, but some are most likely ready to accept us, i know one of the students is, he's made a lot of friends with a lot of the ghouls... Though i think he trusts us more then his own kind."  
  
She says to her dad who nods "I cannot wait to meet him then, when the fair is coming about... when is it by the way?"  
  
"The cultural ghoul fair? We had to reschedule it for next month, We're dealing with an issue at the collage right now, it's not a good one ether." She says to her dad which makes his facial expression change a bit to that of concern.  
  
"Who, or what is this issue? If need be i will curse them right now." Tanis smiles at her father "the two issues are Tug and Baxter, two cadets of Colonel Calloway. Tug tried to rape Winnie, and me! Baxter well... he beat the hell out of the student who accepts ghouls with all his heart, and he's got plenty to give." Her father seems to relax a bit.  
  
"Ah...Calloway, he is a good colonel, i am surprised he never moved up in his rank. Yet these two, their charges are really bad, i shall prepare a curse for them both, and if i see them, i will place it on them. Now.. Tanis, I am also glad you came because today is a very special day, a few gods and goddesses have shown down upon us, and given me a new spell that works on us both."  
  
Tanis looks at her father confused wondering what could be so special about today "allow me to explain, we can now make ourselves look how we were when we were alive. Of course though since you died as a child your form will age up appropriately to fit your current physical age. That and today you must also choose a god, or goddess to follow, doing so will grant you room for more specially designed curses, and give you some abilities; for example if you pledge yourself to Ra, heat will never bother you, but cold will, you will also be able to immolate people from afar with just your mind alone."  
  
Her father says as Tanis looks and listens with earnest interest "so say if i pledged my allegiance to like Anubis, i could essentially bring someone back from the dead if the connection is strong enough?" Her father nods "yes exactly, that and you can curse people with death and have an easier time removing death curses too, if you deem it worth that is, of course you'll need to seek permission of your patron god, or goddess in order to use a special ability like that of bringing one from the dead back to life in their body if it is not buried."  
  
Tanis nods hearing her father say that, she already has made up her mind about the goddess she wants as her patron. She smiles at her father and he nods removing a stone "i must know Tanis, who have you chosen as your patron goddess or god?" Her father asks her, and right before she steps though she smiles, turns to her father and says "Bastet!" She then walks through into the chamber.  
  
Five, ten, maybe twenty minutes have gone by as her father patiently waits, and soon after nearly a half an hour the door to the room of worship finally opens. Tanis walks out with a pair of mummified cat ears on her head and a mummified cat tail as well. Her father smiles "i see you have chosen not only to have her be your patron goddess, but to also become an avatar to her, an interesting choice, you must have someone you really want to protect."  
  
Her father says making his daughter nod, before she takes a deep breath making the ears and tail vanish. She looks to her father and smiles "shall we try the gift our goddess gave us? Though we wont know how long it lasts though...." Tanis says sadly as her father smiles gently patting her shoulder "it should last as long as we want it to, now we are both going to need to concentrate." He says to Tanis as she closes her eyes and nods happily.  


* * *

 Maydread sighs as he comes out of the rest area holding a few drinks one of them being a cherry cola and the other one being a grape soda, he has a burger that is stacked with meats and other things, where as he just bought himself some cheezits, a minor snack in this case. Winnie smiles waiting outside her tail is wagging happily upon seeing the burger. Maydread chuckles a bit and hands her the burger which she happily scarfs down before entering the van with Maydread.  
  
Shaggy smiles and drives off. Down to Texas, and they finally get to her fathers home, some where deep down in the wilderness, quite close to new Mexico actually. Her father is already waiting there, he has a big smile on his face "Ah shaggy good to see you again after 28 long years." He says with a laugh as he roughly pats Shaggy's back "where's my daughter?" He asks and soon Winnie bolts out of the back of the van almost in a hurry as she hugs her dad in pure werewolf fashion, which means tackling him to the ground as hard as she possibly can.  
  
Her father laughs happily "hahaha! Good to see you again Winnie!" he says happily, then looks to Shaggy "miss Grimwood let me know another human is with you?" Shaggy nods and Maydread limps out covered in a few scratches, shaggy looks a Winnie who giggles "he had some meat on him some Jerky, i kinda lost control..." She says sheepishly, thankfully the scratches are shallow and not bleeding, he must have forked over the Jerky fast as hell.  
  
Her father looks Maydread up and down and pats his daughters back roughly "go on go inside. Mother's waiting." Winnie beams a happy smile and runs inside. Her father walks up to Maydread and shakes his hand gently "it's nice to meet the one my daughter has choose as her mate. Don't worry I'll keep her off you, until her heat dies down." Maydread smiles "thanks sir." He says her father laughs happily.  
  
"No one's called me sir in years! Hahaha!" He smiles and leads Maydread inside. Shaggy also comes in, an older woman comes up, she's another human, she looks at Maydread with a smile "Winnie is in the kitchen, she might not seem like it, but she's a great cook." She says with a bit of a giggle, with Winnie blushing in the kitchen, her father chuckling a bit "if she cooking that means she's made up her mind right? I assume she was gushing to you about him?" He asks his wife pointing to Maydread.  
  
She nods and smiles "yes, she was, it reminds me of how i was when i was her age." She says with a smile as she sits down in her chair, her father and Shaggy talk for a bit before shaggy says his goodbyes and lets both Maydread and Winnie know he'll be back in a few days. Winnie calls out her goodbyes as her father and mother wave goodbye and thank him for stopping over.

Winnie's father smiles happily "so, Shaggy's told me what you think of my daughter in the kitchen over 'ere." He says pointing out the kitchen as he disinfects the scratches that Winnie put on him "the fact she's scratchin' ya means she likes ya, don't take it personally, though if the scratches get deeper come ta me, and i'll deal with 'er, it's 'er first heat, so she's gonna be a bit frisky sometimes, and want your undivided attention, she'll probably do anythin' ta get attention from ya, so be on the look out a'right?"  
  
Maydread nods and smiles and heads into the kitchen Winnie looks at him sadly "hey.. sorry bout the scratches, I've been feeling weird for the past couple o' days." Maydread smiles "hey it's no problem, you're not fully in control of yourself i understand no worries, ya need some help cooking?" He asks which instantly makes Winnie beam a smile of utter joy. Her tail is wagging with the speed of an airplane turbine as she happily shouts out yes.  
  
He chuckles and happily helps her cook, though they're cooking a currently fresh pig as fresh as it can get, he helps her cut, tenderize, and ready the meat for human consumption after all, it'd be horrible if one of the two humans here got a disease of some kind due to the meat. He smiles once they're done and serve it in equal portions, though he takes a fairly small portion, which makes Winnie pout.  
  
"Ya need ta eat more Maydread, ya can't live on junk food fer the rest o' yer life." She says as she giggle handing him an actual serving of the food they made, leaving the others as samples. Maydread sighs, if it is one thing Winnie's gonna nag him about it's eating right, her father comes in laughing a bit "now, now Winnie, he has his own reasons for eating so little, let him eat what he feels like at first, and if he wants more you can get him more, alright?"  
  
Winnie whimpers but concedes with her fathers wishes. Maydread smiles and thanks him and gently pets Winnie who smiles and makes a murring noise as she takes the food out happily, she does try to entice maydread a bit by swaying her hips with each step she takes. Her father chuckles and pats Maydreads back "she be trying to entice ya, ya can choose if you wanna follow it or not. She's a good girl, and you're the first one she's actually fallen hard in love with." He whispers to Maydread who blushes and nods, obviously Winnie has some effect on him.  
  
He smiles and joins everyone at the table all of them eating happily Winnie seems to be enjoying the food as is her dad, maydread and Winnie's mom just take their time eating, despite the fact Maydread is eating almost as fast, if not faster then the two werewolfs combined, he is still taking his time eating. Once they're all done Maydread decides to explore the house, though Winnie quickly stops eating and quickly goes to his side wrapping herself around her arm, so his arm almost rests right between her breasts.  
  
Winnie shows him all around the house and the really large plot of land she, her father, and her mother all own, it's spacious so that her dad and Winnie can run around for long periods of time. Winnie then takes him inside "tomorrow i can show you my tree fort me and my dad built when i was a kid, it should hold the both of us." She says happily nuzzling herself into his neck making maydread blush as her father chuckles "Winnie don't embarrass him on his first day here!" He says jokingly causing his daughter to blush as she separates herself from him.  
  
"he-heh... sorry about that." She says as she walks up to her room, her dad sighs "i do have some bad new for ya though, you'll need to share Winnie's room with her, she wont mind, but there's a spare mattress in her closet, which she's probably getting out. Maydread nods and sighs a bit "alright, that's fine, as long as she doesn't try to jump me, i should be good." Her father chuckles.  
  
"Don't ya worry about that, i already told her not to do it or she'll be put in the basement, or forced to fight one of her stronger cousins. She'll have to stake her pride if that's the case on the second option to try and impress ya, she's really tryin' to work for ya. She wants ya to love her, maybe give her a litter or two. I can see it in her eyes really, she really, really, really likes you." He says with a sigh as he sits in a bit arm chair "so please don't break her heart." He says, it's almost like he's begging him to get with her.  
  
"We're both still young sir, and her wanting a litter so early is a bit.... much, i mean i wont lie i fancy her, she's a really nice strong girl, she's also a big help when it came to setting up the fair." Her father perks up hearing about the fair.  
  
"Ah i meant to ask Winnie about that, any idea when it is?" He asks Maydread who shrugs "nope no idea, the most i heard was a rescheduling of it, but i never caught the date." He says "though the month is sometime in April i think." Her father nods and smiles petting his back as he ushers him up stairs it's already sundown. Winnie smiles and quickly drags him into her room and smiles, and her room is surprisingly girly, but she tried to clean up a lot of it.  
  
"sorry 'bout the mess, please don't tell the others I-I secretly like girly things..." She says as her tail droops. Maydread smiles "hey chin up, no worries i wont tell 'em." She smiles and giggles quickly hugging him tightly and nuzzling herself into him trying to get as much of her scent on him as possible in case of other female werewolfs mostly. She smiles and lets go "well let's take a short cat nap, i wanna show you how we werewolfs party!" She says with a giggle as she flops on her bed, as does Maydread, both of them thinking something along the lines of.  
  
 _I'll make her/him mine and mine alone._ though Winnie's mind is also laced with worry _I just hope i can shake my heat soon.... i don't know how long i can control myself..._


	8. How the wolves howl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, this was a longer gap then i planned, a lot of research is now going into this story, since i want to be a bit more accurate with how i portray the characters in their mid to late teens, and how they interact with their own kind.

Maydread groans a bit as he groggily wakes up hearing loud almost samba like music, he looks around the dark bedroom that belongs to Winnie and sees her sitting by the window wiggling her ass a bit as she seems to be eager about something, though her ears do perk up hearing the rustling of Maydread getting up from the bed. She smiles and turns around the face him, the moonlight from outside almost illuminating her perfectly, showing off her features, and the fact she's only wearing a nighty right now.  
  
"Hey! You're finally awake! Papa told me to wait fer ya to wake up befer i take ya out ta party with us!" Thankfully Maydread slept in his clothes so he really had no reason to change right now, at least not yet unless Winnie shreds them, but thankfully she wont do that. She smiles and moves a bit closer to him "well since yer already dressed, I'll get ready and then take ya out for a good ol' time! We werewolves love to party!"  
  
She says giggling almost mischievously before she runs off into a bathroom changing into her normal school clothes, though they're a bit more torn. Especially her jeans which she must have ripped off by her hips just to turn them into shorts. Her shirt is also fairly ripped, but thankfully it's not showing off anything, but it is loose, and two of the buttons seem like they're just cosmetic at this point.  
  
Maydread yawns loudly when she comes back into the room, obviously he's still tired, he never liked being woken up. Yet thankfully he slowly gets off of the mattress Winnie had kindly left out for him, so that way they didn't need to awkwardly sleep in the same bed. She smiles as she picks him up with her strength alone and takes him downstairs, literally carrying him over her shoulder before setting him down in the kitchen.  
  
"How'd you like your coffee? Black? Sweet? Or flavored?" She asks Maydread curiously; hell she wonders if he's ever drank coffee in his life. He looks at her and taps his chin "flavored, cherry flavored, if possible." He tells her letting out a yawn, she giggles slightly "we don't got cherries down here, we gotta get 'em imported from another place, but there should be some shacked up... here!" She says pulling some off of the very top of the cabinet, before she smiles brewing the coffee by hand.  
  
"If yer wondering we don't use those fancy kuregs or whatever they're called, we love brewin' our coffee by our own claws so ta speak. The process doesn't take to long, well sometimes it does, but i think you'd love the coffee i brew, it's something i've been doin since i were a young pup!" She says, she obviously is taking pride in the fact she may have mastered a craft well an old one as hardly anyone brews their own coffee by hand anymore.  
  
After a few minutes she smiles as she gives him a cup full of freshly brewed cherry flavored coffee, she even decided to be a bit quirky and places a cherry on the rim of the cup. Maydread takes a sip and smiles and sighs in content "wow... this is good, normally i've had bad experiences with coffee in the past, which is why you never see my drink it, never mind the cans of espresso i've downed, but wow... you could go into some really good business with this honestly."  
  
Winnie's eyes practically sparkle "i-is it really that good?!" She asks her tail almost wagging a mile a minute, and her smile says it all, how happy she is, and how much she appreciates his kind words in general. She quickly pulls him into a hug being sure the coffee wont spill before letting him go and doing a few twirls in happiness. She then grins at him "well hurry up and finish that coffee! I gotta show you how we werewolves party!" Maydread chuckles a bit and nods as he downs the coffee, now fully awake Winnie smiles a bit as she quickly grabs him and drags him into a huge field.

A few of the other werewolf's there stare at him, they act like they've never seen anther human before. Winnie smiles happily as she wraps her arms around his arm pressing herself into his arm. A few of the werewolf's look jealous, but they seem to put that aside as they just think she's being friendly to him since he is her guest. A laugh soon echos out farther back as the werewolf's part away and Winnie's father comes out "haha! Glad ya could make it! Did Winnie wake yer? Or ya wake yerself?" He asks with a small laugh as Maydread smiles a bit.

"the music woke me up actually, but Winnie gave me coffee so...i think i'll be set for a few hours hopefully." Winnie's father laughs a bit and pats him on the back hard "haha! Good, good to hear that!" He says as he soon calls out "everyone gather 'round these two and myself! I got a big announcement to make!" He says with a grin and maydread can smell some booze on his breath so he's obviously drunk, or at least slightly tipsy. The other werewolf's gather around in a circle wondering what the announcement could possibly be. When Winnie's father sees the large pack gathered around in a circle he grins and quickly puts a hand on maydread and Winnie's shoulder.

Maydread get a feeling of dread and Winnie seems to get the same feeling as her ears go down on her head as he father says "my daughter Winnie here, has chosen this human here!" He says patting their shoulders happily and hard as he continues "as her mate! Hahahaha! Everyone be merry! This is a momentous occasion, and to make things interesting; the strongest here... minus myself get to fight Maydread and judge him!" Maydread almost hits his head with his hand, but Winnie seems to have gotten that covered for him as she calls out "DAD! Cmon, We're not even close ta that stage yet!" She says crossing her arms "and if anythin' they should be fightin' me!"

Her father chuckles "winnie dear daughter of mine, you haveta understand I _know_ you want him to be yer mate, even if you yerself wont admit it." He whispers to her making her cover her face in embarrassment. A few of the werewolf's go up to maydread looking at him curiously and judging him already. One of the males who is taller then Maydread by a good two heads. He then takes maydread away before Winnie can react and she seems quite pissed about it as she calls out "Git back here cousin Gerald!" The werewolf now known as Gerald looks at her "i'm just takin' 'im to talk to 'im." He calls back to Winnie who sighs "fine, but if there's a single hair missin' on his head we're fightin' ya hear me?!"

Gerald sighs a bit "fine, fine cuz!" He calls out as he takes Maydread to a secluded spot in the field he stares at Maydread hard still judging him "you obviously took me here to talk, so please do talk, it would suck if this were a one way conversation." Maydread says being snarky the caffeine is slowly wearing off. Her cousin scoffs a bit and grins at him "you got some bite, that's a good start. Look a lot of those guys are gonna wanna be rough with you, and will fight dirty. I got no reason to join the fight as I'm 'er family, it'd be weird ta wanna fuck my own cousin ya feel me?" He asks Maydread who nods "hey if they play dirty, i'm gonna fight back dirty." Gerald grins a bit "you got a lot o bite i can see why my cousin chose ya as her mate."

He says as he clears his throat a bit "anyway, we got several packs here, most of 'em are rouges, left their pack and such." He tells maydread but before he can speak begins to speak once more "there are a few you should watch out for, one of them being Reginald, he has a scar on his eye, and is grey in color, he's been pining for Winnie for a while. He'll probably be the first one to fight you." He says as Maydread nods making a mental note "alright, how's he fight?" He asks Reginald who grins "now we're talkin! He fights like those people who box, he wont be goin' easy on ya and will probably try to kill ya."

Maydread shrugs "nothin i've never dealt with before." He says very absentmindedly "i'll give him the same treatment. Any others?" He asks Gerald who nods "yeah a couple others, most of 'em are part of her fathers pack, but aren't really related to her, i'm one of her like... 30 or so blood cousins, a few of 'em might fight you, but they're small fries compared to Regi. So he's your most difficult opponent." He tells Maydread as he leads him back to Winnie who instantly checks to see if a hair is literally missing from him glaring at her cousin muttering a "you're lucky cousin."

Soon a huge grey werewolf comes up as he grins "you chose this pathetic little leaf of a human as your mate?! Hahaha! HA HA! Hoh boy this is some joke isn't it?" He asks Winnie's father who shakes his head as Winnie quickly gets on Maydread shoulders putting her hands on her hips and glaring at him "ya wanna insult him? Then yer gonna need to fight me ta prove that insult!" She says quickly jumping to his defense. The tall grey werewolf laughs, even with their combined height, they only get to be around a head shorter then him.

"Ya think ya can fight me? How adorable, ya got a lot of moxie Winnie that's fer sure. But you wouldn't even put a dent in my bones! I doubt this human can ether." Maydread looks up at him and laughs "i'm surprised you're so quick to not only insult but to judge, didn't your mother ever tell you not to judge a book by its cover? If she didn't then she raised ya poorly. **_VERY POORLY_**." He says if this werewolf is going to insult him he's going to do right back "i'll gladly fight you, but you're staking your pride on this, since i doubt your punches can crack my bones." He says as Winnie gets off his shoulder jumping between them she's obviously worried.

"are ya sure on this Maydread? He's tough, maybe not as tough as my dad, but still tough, he might throw ya round like a rag doll!" She says her ears and tail drooping. Maydread smiles gently "i'll be fine trust me, he wont be able ta break any of my bones." He says he's being confident, but Reginald is gonna be cocky no doubt. Winnie nods and moves out of the way. Reginald laughs "you know what? I'll give ya a free hit!" He says hitting his chest "right here! Not that ya can reach it!" He says as he begins laughing, he doesn't seem to notice maydread moving quickly and jumping up to where Reginald told him to punch.

Then to everyone's shock Reginald goes flying a nice bruise being left on his chest, and a few snaps of bone are heard as Reginald cries out in pain "that's why you don't let your guard down! Rule one of fighting, never underestimate anyone, and rule two never, ever let your guard down! You failed at both." He says to Reginald as a few werewolfs check on him and are quite shocked as one calls out "he'll need a medic, nearly all his ribs are broken!" Maydread sighs as he pops all his fingers and walks up to him setting his ribs back and mending them.

"Next time i wont show you this mercy Reginald.. and next time... don''t judge me or insult me right out the bat or more then just your ribs will be broken." He says as Reginald just nods weakly before passing out due to the immense pain of having nearly all his ribs shattered and then set right back into place and healed all in one go. Winnie's yellow and eyes widen in shock as does her fathers, but his eyes widen more in amazement "that was pretty damn amazing son! Where'd ya learn to fight like that?" He asks with a grin as maydread smiles "used to travel the world, learned a lot of different fighting styles, i also learned the places to hit without killing someone." He says as her father nods laughing and patting his back.

"Ya did well! Didn't he Winnie?" He asks his daughter who nods and smiles "he did more then well, he did amazing, he took down the second strongest in one hit!" She says with a snarky grin already texting her friend about it, though it'll take a while for Tanis to get it. Her father smiles "anyone else wanna fight him?" He asks out and no one steps forward showing they're all pretty damn afraid of him. Though much to her fathers and Maydreads shock Winnie steps forth "i'll fight ya, now i wanna test you myself! Don't go easy on me since i'm a girl, ya hear?!"

She says with a proud smile on her face. Maydread chuckles a bit, he's not going to treat it as a serious fight, he's going to treat it as a sparing match, which is what Winnie wanted in the first place. He quickly gets into a fighting stance and smiles at her as she also gets into a stance and charges forth.

* * *

 Meanwhile in Egypt

 

Tanis lets out a small sigh, both her father and her have tried and tried again to get the gift from their patron god and goddess to work; and while they manage to do so for a good few hours, it is going to take them a long time to have the mental capacity to keep it going for days at a time. Tanis stretches out her cat ears and Tail popping out "this is certainly a lot harder then it should be mummy daddy." She says as her father nods.

"indeed it is Tanis dear..." He says as he cups his chin "we will try again later." He tells her taking a rune he made and putting it in his sarcophagus. He smiles a bit at his daughter "i see the more regal side is coming out." He laughs a bit "you're almost like your mother, she was a good ruler when she was alive." He says with a small sigh as Tanis smiles a bit "i-i know mummy daddy, i-i might not remember much on mummy mommy, but i know she was taken somewhere nice in the afterlife." Tanis says with a smile making her father chuckle.

"Yes she was.. now Tanis dear, i want you to tell me more about the human who seems to accept ghouls, i find it... suspicious that a human other then your coach would accept ghouls so readily without being a bit skeptical." He says and Tanis can't blame her father for being skeptical of that ether.

"w-well... for starters i don't think he's completely human in a sense..." She says which makes her father raise an eyebrow "did you scry and do a reading on him?" He asks as she nods "y-yes! W-with his permission of course! W-when i finished the reading and th-the scrying i noticed some off things about h-his soul."

Her father frowns normally when it comes to soul stuff, or when his daughter mentions anything about someones soul seeming off; it typically means they're conflicted in someway, but not just on an emotional level it's on a spiritual level too and that worries him "so... what type of ghoul, monster, or magical human do you think he is part of?" He asks her which makes his daughter shrug, giving a small pouty face.

"I'm... not sure father, and you know i'm not that good at scrying yet! But I managed to sense that he has something, a certain power. Yet it's hard to tell what it is, he also has some knowledge on hexes, but it's not as good as you or I, but h-he has a willingness to learn too!" Her father chuckles a bit.

"well if you wish to teach him that is fine, just... no dark magic hexes or runes, that stuff is volatile and not meant for human use. We _shouldn't_ even be able to _use it_ , yet we still do. Even if we know the repercussions, just be careful alright?" Her father asks as Tanis nods giving him a small smile.

"Y-you worry to much father, i'll be fine! A-anyway, i think someone in his family might have had something to do with him and well knowing or liking ghouls. I-I just have that weird feeling." She says with a pout as she sighs softly "y-yet it's weird, he claims he's talked to "German werewolf's" before too. I didn't even know werewolf's were in Germany!"

Her father laughs "they originated from there Tanis dear, but maybe he has some long distance relative that are werewolf's?" Tanis shakes her head "n-no if he did, h-he would have said so... i think they're just friends o-or friends he calls family." She says with a small shrug as her father chuckles a bit "well regardless if he likes and enjoys you and your friends presence i have no reason to complain. I will most likely do a deep scrying or reading on him." Tanis looks at her father with an almost stern glare.

"no worries i will get his permission. It'd make a bad impression if i didn't." He says making his daughter giggle a bit "i know mummy daddy, s-shall we try a-again with the gift this time? I-i think i got an i-idea on how we can get it to work!" She says as her father smiles a bit "alright... but this will be the last time for the night. What is your idea?" He asks his daughter raising a bandaged brow.

"W-well i was thinking what if we think about turning into humans, t-t-then when we t-transform into our human forms w-we put that thought into our subconscious?" Her father looks at her and cups his chin "it might just work, an excellent idea Tanis dear." He says with a smile as he goes and gets the rune he made which channels the gift to them. Both of them let out a deep sigh and concentrate slowly turning into their human forms.

Once the turn into their human forms fully they quickly switch the thought of being human to their subconscious. Tanis smiles and opens her eyes which are still a light blue color. She looks down at herself and smiles seeing her tan skin and her black hair and no bandages. It makes her smile like a kid who got the best birthday gift ever. She hugs her father gently and he chuckles a bit "well it worked. It feels... interesting to be a human again." He says as Tanis smiles a bit and nods.

Tanis and her father both let out a sigh and turn back into their mummy forms "well now we k-know my idea works!" Tanis says happily as she giggles "i-i wonder if madread would be impressed..." Her father smiles and puts a hand on her shoulder "he would most definitely be impressed." He says to his daughter causing her to smile a bit "y-yeah you're right i am s-sure he'll be i-i-impressed." She says as she yawns a bit. Her father chuckles "sleep for now tanis,you can show him your gift when you head back.." Tanis smiles and nods going into her sarcophagus and falling asleep. 

* * *

 

Maydread smiles as does Winnie, both of them have multiple bruises and scars, some of them still fresh and bleeding just the tinniest bit. Both of them are grinning, and everyone including Reginald who is awed at the fact that he could actually hold back so well. He knew the human was going to hold back from the beginning. Soon both of them try to go in for one final punch to the other, despite their bodies both being at their respective limits.

Yet even before the punches can be thrown both of them hit the ground with their faces, both of them having passed out. Winnie's father quickly checks their pulses and grins "it's a DRAW!" He announces as the crowd sort of murmurs, just ever so slightly. Winnie's father then picks them both up after doing some first aid, thankfully none of their bones were broken. He gently puts them on their respective beds in his daughters room, his grin shows utter happiness as he knows that the fight was to see who was not only stronger; but to also see who would have been the dominant one in the relationship.

He smiles a bit before heading out and continuing the party leaving his daughter and her mate to rest and heal up. Eventually after a few hours Winnie surprisingly wakes up first. She groans as she looks around groggily, one of her eyes has slightly blurry and red vision, she rubs her eyes a bit and soon gets off her bed wobbling a bit as she soon goes onto the mattress Maydread is sleeping on and gently kisses his cheek as she smiles and sighs wistfully.

She soon does some stretches to smooth out her muscles and get them back into their original fighting power. She huffs and groans a bit as she soon sits down after a few seconds. She soon begins to relax, somehow having managed to sleep quite tensely when her father picked her up and put her on her bed. Her father soon comes up and gently peeks into her room. He smiles seeing his daughter awake but seeing maydread still asleep makes him frown a bit.

Winnie's ears twitch as she looks to her father with a small smile "who won?" She asks tiredly which makes her father chuckle, he knows she'd love to know "it was a draw sadly, you both fought valiantly, i was surprised you both managed to injure each other so much. Yet still both of you did really well, your mother was worried, but i managed to calm her down." He says with a small sigh as his daughter giggles a bit.

"you know how mother is, she frets a lot, ya know she dotes over us both pa!" she says going into a small giggle fit as her father nods "true words were never spoken, daughter dear. Yet still ya gotta tell 'im eventually that ya like 'im. He's a good lad, he'd be great mate material." He says as his daughter flushes a light pink before punching her father on the arm roughly. Her father laughs happily.

"Glad ta see yer still rough." Her father says as she chuckles "shaggy should be coming in a coupl a days ta get ya back to missus Grimwood." He tells her as she nods "but yer havin' fun i can tell yer doin so, even if it's with or without the human ya chose." He says as his daughter grins a bit "well or course dad it's always fun hanging out with ya and seein' ya whenever i get ta chance, sorry i didn't bring ya any gifts this time pa..." She says as her ears flatten against her head.

Her father smiles and comes in petting her head "hey don't worry bout it, you brought me someone ya want ta be yer mate. That's the best gift ever, shows me i raised ya right!" He says showing how proud he is of Winnie which makes her smile happily her tail wagging gently. Her father grins "well i'll leave ya two loverbirds alone now, hopefully he wakes up soon." He says as he leaves going back down stairs, but he made sure to close her bedroom door.

Maydread yawns as he soon wakes a half hour after her father has headed down stairs. She smiles when she sees maydread awake she had changed into a tank top which exposes her midriff and some shorts, baggy ones. Maydread looks at her and lets out a yawn "how long was i out Winnie?" He asks her as she smiles a bit "you've been our fer almost two whole hours; the fight was a draw by the way." She says with a smile.

Maydread chuckles softly then frowns "eh i'm sorry we had to leave the party early, i know you were enjoying it." Winnie laughs loudly hearing him say that "hey it's no problem! We fought for the rest of the party anyway! Everyone watched, and everyone enjoyed, especially the cousins, who i'll need ta introduce ya too sometime, i'm sure ya'll like 'em all." She says with a grin "though once we both heal up, i'm showin ya 'round the town! It might be full o' werewolves like me, but they all turn human durin' the day, 'sides from me that is. I can only turn human on rare occasions.. like fer example on the second full moon of the year." She says talking about the blue moon.

She smiles gently at him as he nods. He slowly gets up but she pushes him back down on the bed gently "ya still need ya rest, yer still not fulled healed yet, i know since ya being a human, ya don't heal as great as me, so ya get some more rest. Yer gonna need it, since were gonna be walkin an awful lot." She says as she puts her hands on her hips, she's certainly showing her motherly side as maydread chuckles 'alright, alright fine, fine i'll rest. I should be healed in a couple of hours, or.. shorter, hard to tell since my body heals a lot quicker when sleeping."

He tells her which is the case with most humans in general. He sighs as he lays his head down as Winnie smiles "there'll be some coffee when ya wake cutie~" She says as she walks out of the room as Maydread dozes off and sleeps once more.

 


	9. Missin' town memories

Maydread groans a bit as he wakes up once more, it's not midday of the next day. He rubs his head looking around and seeing he has more bandages on him then he knows what to do with, most of the are wrapped like a boxer would have them. Though soon the door opens and Winnie smiles, she's carrying a tray filled with eggs, bacon, a lot of toast, and a few glasses of milk, and orange juice. Winnie soon puts the tray down on the night stand near the bed and hugs him tightly.

"yer were out for a few days after yer nap, thankfully me an pa kept ya well fed and your body well filled with liquid like they do at those hospitals, mother helped a lot since she was a nurse 'fore she left to live with my pa." She says nervously as maydread nods "I see.. man it's been that long? It only feels like i was out for a few hours. So what it was like a mini coma?" He asks Winnie who nods "yeah somethin like that, ma can give ya more information on that. Other then that, i made you a large and heart breakfast! Ya must be hungry, well after your three day pass out that is!" She says giving him a large toothy grin.

Maydread surprisingly chuckles "can't tell if that was a poor joke or the truth. But i will admit i am hungry, and since you, your pa and your ma have been taking care of me while i was out for that long... thanks." He tells Winnie who smiles "though i know i'm not getting coffee any time soon." He says quipping a joke which Winnie have a giggle fit. Though soon maydreads eyes widen in shock "oh man.. this is the day shaggy's supposed to pick us up!" He says making Winnie also have the same shocked expression "shit yer right on that! He's supposed to pick us up today! Hold on.. I'll contact Missus Grimwood and see if i can get shaggy delayed a bit." She says quickly putting the large and somewhat heavy tray of food on his lap before rushing out of her own room and going down to the phone.

After a few minutes Winnie eventually comes up back to her room and sighs, but seems relieved somehow "well i got good news, shaggy's gonna be delayed anyway, somethin bout Missus Grimwood trainin him or somethin like that. I also see ya ate all the food." She says grinning a sharp smile as maydread chuckles "guess you were right bout me being hungry and all.." Winnie smiles a bit and nods "knew i was right! Hahaha! How was it? did.. did i uhm.. do a good job?" She asks maydread her town becoming more shy and a bit more reserved obviously she doesn't think she's a good cook. Maydread smiles at her and beckons her close, she soon sits next to him looking at him with owlish eyes. Then she soon giggles as he pets her gently.

"you did great better then me, since i'll typically burn toast now. Yet i will say, you did phenomenally well!" He says giving her the praise she has wanted to hear for a while, probably ever since he first arrived. She quickly tackles him into a hug, but to him it feels more like a wrestling hold that's going into a pile driver. Herr father soon rushes up and chuckles "winnie, he still needs to recover a bit, so ya might wanna go easy on the huggin, try taking him for a walk out in town. Everyone's human, so there should be no problems." Winnie pouts a bit but soon lets go as maydread chuckles a bit "it's no problem, she's happy, i can't blame her, i gave you all quite a scare by going into that mini coma.."

Her father laughs a bit "ya gave Winnie a scare, mostly her, i was just worried ya weren't getting proper treatment, it'd look bad if a guest dies on my watch. Thankfully my wife knew just what ta do! Ya might need ta take it easy for a few weeks tho, also ya needed to have some surgery done, your spine got outta whack. You'll have ta talk ta my wife bout that, she can explain it better then i can, but i can tell ya this she removed some weird metal from ya back." He says as maydread nods a bit "oh that metal, that's been there for a while, it was to fix my curved spine, doctors just forgot about it."

He says as he dad nods and soon though he seems shocked when maydread pulls out his wallet "how much should i give for your wife's services?" He asks raising a brow making her father go from shock to roaring with laughter "ya don't need ta pay, but ya can promise me somethin!" Maydread raises a brow "alright then... name it!" He says with a grin "ya take my daughter on a date and show her a good time." Winnie turns a shade of crimson "FATHER! NOW'S NOT THE TIME FOR SUCH JOKES!" Winnie practically shouts at the top of her lungs deeply embarrassed making her father roar with laughter.

Maydread chuckles a bit, but his chuckle is a bit.. sad "alright, alright, heh, heh, eh.. i can certainly try." Winnie didn't seem to notice how his demeanor changed, but her father sure did "winnie? Can ya leave the room for a minute so me and him can talk? Man to man?" Winnie perks up and nods "sure dad! Just call me when yer done so i can talk him for a walk round down!" She says as she happily skips out of her room closing the door behind her. Winnie's father sighs a bit "is... how we act botherin ya?" He asks maydread who shakes his head.

"no, no not that.. it's just that.. i remembered happier times is all, happier times that'll never actually happen again in my family.. since i'm the only one left, well of my line that is.. I've technically been an orphan for years." He says making Winnie's father frown "jeezum crow. I'm very sorry ya have to go through that hardship, and i'm sorry for upsettin ya." Maydread chuckles lightly "no.. no it's fine you didn't know, you're the first one to figure it out actually, it was a large tragedy, well for me it was. Personally i'd rather not talk bout who my family was or.. were in this case. They weren't greatest, but they weren't the worst." He tells him as Winnie's father nods and smiles.

"Hey it's no problem! Lets keep it 'tween us alright?" He asks Maydread who nods gently "yeah, please i don't need others findin out, it'll start an investigation, and i don't want that." He says and Winnie's dad nods "sure thing! But tell me, would ya actually date my daughter and make her happy? Despite how she is.. she does lack some confidence most of what she puts on is a front. I think that's the first time i've seen her well fret so much over someone, when you went inta that micro coma er whatever it was." He says as Maydread nods a bit and sighs softly.

"I can tell she doesn't have much confidence, but she's a good girl, and i'd definitely give her a chance in dating her. She's a good girl and i wont lie she's my type of woman." He says with a chuckle, making both him and Winnie's dad laugh a bit "haha! At least yer honest, well that's all i wanted ta ask, so I'll go get Winnie and ya two can go round town, maybe have some ice cream or somethin' It's a nice 102 degree day out, so ya might wanna change inta some short and a Tee shirt." He says chuckling as he tosses him a pair of short and a T-shirt.

"White and black is all we got for the short and T-shirt. Unless it's fer my daughter, but then again she loves ripping her jeans and making them into makeshift shorts, but that's just how she is, so get changed, and then head out on a walk with Winnie, she loves yer company, and you in general." He tells Maydread giving him a gentle pat on the back before leaving the room as Maydread quickly changes as soon as he leaves. Winnie smiles as she soon comes barreling into her room and helping maydread up to his feet "I got a lot of places ta show ya round town! Yer gonna love some of the swimmin spots too! Since it's always a good idea ta cool off with some sweet and swimmin!" She says happily as Maydread chuckles as Winnie tugs him out of the house and begins walking him town to a small bustling western like town.

"heh feels like i stepped into the 80s." Maydread quips making Winnie giggle "we werewolves like out good ole country! Can't blame ya fer feelin like ya stepped inta that time." She says with a giggle as she keeps close to his side as she walks him along the sidewalk "thankfully we wont need ta be dealing with Reginald, he was horrid ta ya, but yer sure showed him a good what for!" She says giggling a bit and overall seeming very happy.

Maydread chuckles a bit "yeah i did, i can't stand being insulted, and he insulted you a bit too, so that also made me mad. So i knocked him down a couple o' pegs to show him, his tough guy attitude isn't welcome when i'm around, hopefully he'll keep that in mind if we ever cross paths again; which i hope never happens." He says as Winnie nods "yeah i mean sure he insulted me, but that's how we werewolves are we love getting rowdy, drinking, singing old beer songs, and all around fightin! Fightin is in our blood after all!" She says bursting into a very prideful strut as she slowly leads maydread to an ice cream parlor.

She grins at him "we got all the flavors here, think ben an jerries but cheaper! It's all home made too! I come here all the time, so i guess i'm kinda regular, what flavors ya want? My treat!" She says happily wagging her tail as Maydread cups his chin "hmm chocolate and Coffee?" He asks making Winnie grin a bit "sure thing!" She says skipping to the window as a old lady peers through smiling when she sees Winnie.

"Oh winnie dear it's a pleasure to see you again! how've you been? I heard your father has been getting rowdy and that ya got yerself a mate!" She says as Winnie flushes "w-well we're not mates yet.. but i hope it happens honestly.." She whispers to the old woman who chuckles gently "anyway what'll it be? You'll have your usual of chocolate and pistachio? What'll the young man behind you have?" Winnie smiles "He'll have a chocolate and coffee mix, make it an extra large!" She says with a grin as the old lady chuckles "you got it, the total is $8.75 all together."

She says as Winnie happily pays for it and gently leads Maydread to a little table made for two under a shade bearing tree "it'll be out in just a bit, when she calls i'll go get it, and i hope ya enjoy it." She says smiling happily as Maydread nods and chuckles "it's ice cream of course i'll enjoy it." He says with a laugh as Winnie smiles happily gently placing a paw on his hand blushing a light pink as Maydread doesn't seem to notice. Soon though the old lady from before calls for Winnie, who quickly bolts up and grabs the ice cream, both of them smile at each other before Winnie heads back to the table and hands him his ice cream.

"there ya go! Hope ya enjoy my treat to ya!" Winnie says to him boasting a cute as hell grin as Maydread nods and smiles, both of them happily eating their respective mix of flavors, their hands nearly touching as they eat. Though both of them stop when they feel each the others hand touch their hands, both of them pull their hand away and seem pretty embarrassed. Though maydread does try to apologize, but Winnie cuts him off with her own apology, making things a bit more awkward for them both. Though Winnie smiles "hey lets head back, i wont lie this was well fun! But i think coach is here to take us back sadly." She says with a small frown and a whimper.

Yet she's happy to have shown maydread around at least. Maydread nods to her "yeah. I have no doubt he's here, even with traffic he tries to be on time, that's just how he is." He says with a bit of a laugh dispelling the awkward air some what as Winnie smiles gently and nods getting up from her seat with maydread following in suit both of them making their way back to Winnie's Texan home.

* * *

**_Meanwhile in at Grimwoods & Calloways Finishing School_ **

 

Tanis groans a bit as she stretches out happily after having a nice long nap after her trip back. Phantasma smiles at her friend when she wakes up "Hey there Tanis!" She says happily to her friend making Tanis smile "hey phanty... how was your trip?" She asks yawning in between her sentence giving a small shy apology after she finishes her long and surprisingly loud yawn. Phanty giggles a bit "it's no problem Tanis, my trip was great! I got to see my daddy's old home, it was amazing! I got to play on his old piano, and it surprisingly still worked!"  
  
She says happily as Tanis smiles "how was your trip Tanis?" Phanty asks her friend with a gentle smile. Tanis beams a sleepy smile as she is still waking up "it. was. awesome!" She says suddenly pumped up as her eyes show a spark of a child like nature in them, but to Phanty it shows that she has a lot to say to her. Phanty grins "tell me all about it!" She tells her friend beaming a smile of utter joy and curiosity. Tanis smiles and nods "well i met my mummy daddy in his tomb, well.. our tomb the place where i was technically born." She starts off and clears her throat "then my mummy daddy, told me that i had to pick a patron goddess/god. It was interesting since i think my mummy daddy was late to choosing his patron god." She says cupping her chin but soon continues seeing her friends curiosity.

"so i went into a ritual chamber, and well everything after that was black, i don't remember much unfortunately so i can't tell you the process for choosing a patron god. Yet the goddess i had chosen was Bastet. The goddess of family and protection." She says with a smile "due to me choosing her i gained a form i guess you could say? My mummy Daddy says i have become like an avatar to her, which i think means i can summon her powers at will? I'm not to sure on it... but i hope maydread likes how i look..." She mutters to herself a bit as Phanty smiles.  
  
"sounds like you had a great trip! Heheheh~ sounds like you're into maydread.." She teases her friend gently making Tanis _eep_ in embarrassment and shock as her face quickly turns a pink color "u-u-u-u-uhmm m-m-m-maybe.. he's just so kind... sweet... kind of like candy.. it's hard to not like him.. after what Baxter did though..." She says cutting herself off and looking down making Phanty frown as she hugs her friend gently "i know.. what Baxter did was wrong.. i feel like they could have been great friends, but... i think Tug might have manipulated him honestly it's not like Baxter to just blindly follow Tug anymore like he did when he was younger.. but i think it's time you moved on from him." She says with a frown.  
  
"me, Winnie and the rest of the girls didn't want to tell you this, but Tug has been planning on breaking it off for a while. He tried to seduce Sibella earlier when you two were still in a relationship. Sibella of course refused his advances and was utterly disgusted by how he was manipulating you. She was the first who suggested to _tell you_ to break up with you, but we all realized nether of us, like had the heart for it." She says hugging her friend tighter as Tanis sniffles in her hold "w-well it's better then n-n-never..." She chokes out as she just frowns.  
  
Phanty hugs her tighter "there there Tanis... Maydread and winnie will be back soon.. maybe maydread can give you cuddles?? He'd certainly be able to do it a lot better then me." She says slightly telling the truth but also teasing her a bit. Tanis flushes a pink color once more "m-maybe.. he could... i've never cuddled anyone before, been to shy to do it.. even with Baxter.." She murmurs gently as her face heats up. Phanty giggles a bit and lets go of her friend. Tanis lets out a small sigh finally calming down "t-thanks Phanty.." She says her cat ears popping up from her bandages making Phanty point to them wordlessly in shock.  
  
Tanis giggles a bit "ah... these ears are a part of me! It's uhm... part of me becoming an avatar to Bastet i think... she is the goddess of cats as well..." She says wiggling from side to side in a bit of a flustered state "b-b-but yeah i also have a tail too!" She says twirling around a few times before her tail unfurls itself from her bandages loosening a few bandages on her left thigh, but she quickly and expertly puts them back in place with practiced ease. She smiles a bit and soon flattens her ears and wraps them up in the bandages on her head and the wraps her tail around her waist making it look like a belt. She hums a bit as she does this, Phanty giggles a bit as she sees her friend prettying herself up for someone other then Baxter.

 "s-so when will he be arriving, well also Winnie as well.. but i am more concerned about Maydread." Tanis then says pouting slightly. Phanty hums a bit and checks her watch "from what Miss Grimwood told me an hour ago before i came down here, they're gonna be back within an hour, though the long drive is no doubt going to drain them, so they'll both pass out no doubt. Heh even with Winnie's boundless energy she's gonna hit the floor." Phanty tells her friend with a giggle, Tanis also giggles at the idea "h-heh sounds like Winnie actually she would totally do that... then all we got to do is wait for Sibella i think, she hasn't arrived back yet."

Tanis says to her friend as Phanty nods "yeah Miss Grimwood said she would be... delayed something about her father becoming Ill or something like that, though i might have miss heard since she seemed to correct herself and say something about a race. Though i got no idea honestly." She says as Tanis shrugs a bit "i mean maybe? Dracula was always kinda... off sometimes. But him and my mummy daddy are good friends surprisingly, though sometimes i think they're competing against each other.." Phanty grins a bit "they could be? But somehow i doubt it, they know each other to well for competition standards. So it might be a friendly rivalry of sorts! After all Sibella has yet to get a boyfriend! So Dracula might be delaying her to try and train her in the art of seduction! Or something like that!"

She says to her friend giving a small but possibly true crack-pot of a theory. Tanis giggles "i mean... she does have the most voluptuous body of us all. Then there's Elsa, she could modify her body to suit whoever her man is needs so to speak. But i think she actually like Jamal. I think those two would actually go well together!" She says as Phantasma grins a bit "oh no doubt! They go as well together as peanut butter and jelly!" Phanty says agreeing with her friend though she leaves temporarily, yet soon returns.

"Well they've returned! I was right Winnie passed out as soon as she walked right in the door! Maydread on the other hand seems to be awake for the most part, but i think we should give them time to recover from their long trip. We'll ask for the juicy details later~" Phantasma says as Tanis nods "I-I agree! W-well by tomorrow, everyone should be back i think, Sibella _should_ be back, and Elsa is on her way back so she'd take the longest to arrive, out of all of us..." Tanis mutters a bit as she cups her chin secretly fretting about her two friends, she's more worried about Sibella since she lives in an area with dangerous vampire hunters.

Phantasma shrugs a bit "well i mean, yeah, Elsa can't really get here on one whole charge. I think she's boarding the plane tomorrow, then she'll be back by like... sun fall tomorrow." Phanty says floating away heading to her room, but before she leaves she turns to Tanis with a soft smile giving her a thumbs up "you have a good sleep Tanis! Go and get 'im! I'm rootin for ya!" She says as she floats out of Tanis's room leaving the poor mummy gal alone to her own embarrassment. She soon sighs calming down rather quickly and soon heads into her sarcophagus, and falling asleep.

 

 _I hope I can win him over.. he's nice, and is interesting! He's vested in us monsters! Yet if he doesn't want me.. i'll respect his decision.. tomorrow I'll see if I can get him to myself for a while.."_ Tanis mentally thinks to herself before she falls asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter took so long, but it became longer then i anticipated, and i did more research then i think was necessary, but it helped write this chapter in full. I am not sure when the next chapter is going to be released, but hopefully it is soon-ish, a new year is coming and i wish you all a Merry Christmas! Also happy belated new years!


	10. Looking towards tomorrow, the brightest future comes forth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry all these chapters are taking so long, i've been going through a rough patch for the past couple of days. I'm also thinking of rebooting some of my older stories, and writing some newer ones. Don't worry this will still be worked on, but the disproportionate amount of time it takes me to make chapters means I'll be working on other stories in other fandoms.
> 
> This doesn't mean i am abandoning the story. It's just stupid that a chapter takes me a month or more to write in general. So if i write more stories, I'll be keeping fresh ideas in my head to hopefully pump out more chapters to this story, within a few weeks, or sooner.

Maydread groans as he blinks blearily, he barely got a wink of sleep last night, as the Calloway cadets were out an about making a huge ruckus. He's surprised most of the ghoul girls had slept through all this, well aside from Phantasma, as she's a ghost, she has no need for sleep at all. Maydread sighs softly as he just kicks open his door, nearly taking the hinges with his kick. This wasn't how he wanted to start his day for sure, if anything he was hoping to be somewhat well rested. He stretches out a bit groaning in some semblance of pain as he slowly begins to walk down the hall looking around sleepily.

Though as he continues to walk down the hall a hand reaches out and stops him and a voice rings out "I'm glad to see you're awake maydread, but it's three AM three days after you got back." The voice is undoubtedly Mrs. Grimwood as she soon comes into the candle light that barely illuminated where he is currently. Maydread looks at her "ah... so i've been out that long? Doesn't feel like it..." He mutters almost inaudibly, but Mrs. Grimwood seems to understand him perfectly "Yes, you've been out for that long. It was quite concerning. None of the ghoul girls could wake you. Winnie and Tanis were particularly worried about your health. So we had a few medical professionals in both the human and ghoul fields of medicine check you out." She says as Maydread nods "did they find anything while i was conked out for around three days?"

He asks her as she grimaces a bit "they did find something, but they're running more tests to determine what it is they exactly found. Don't worry it's not cancer, or anything like that. If anything it's something profound! Something grand and good. Now... if you please, we'll need to talk in my office, Shaggy, Winnie, and Tanis are already there. Poor girls weren't sleeping the past three days, due to them both working together to take care of you." Maydread smiles a bit "I'm thankful they were taking care of me." He says as Miss Grimwood smiles and soon leads Maydread into her office then sits at her desk as Maydread sits in a chair nearby. Miss Grimwood soon calls out "Shaggy, Winnie, Tanis, you can all come out now. He's here in the office." She says as unsurprisingly to Maydread Winnie and Tanis come out from the ceiling tiles, Shaggy on the other hand comes out from the next room, he seems a bit exasperated.

Shaggy is the first one to speak "well good news on a few things, one, we're related... erm... distantly. So you might have some warlock powers in you, or be partially a werewolf or something weird like that." He says obviously trying to ease everyone's worries. Maydread chuckles "if i were part werewolf that'd be awesome, but i am pretty sure that's not the case there Shaggy. I know we're not related distantly unfortunately, i've looked through my whole family tree." He says as Shaggy chuckles "i know, like i know, but i do have an announcement to make... well after Miss Grimwood tells ya what the doctors found. Took forever to get them to like, work together." Shaggy then sits down in a chair a foot away from Maydread as Winnie and Tanis sit in the chairs next to Maydread in a protective manor, as both of them are clutching his hands.

Miss Grimwood then clears her throat "now, that we're all here. Let's discuss what the doctors have found." She says as she turns on the overhead projector and it shows a few diagrams, most of them are charts describing blood count, heart rate, and a bunch of other things; like brainwave patterns and the like. Yet most of the stuff is ether hard to read, or in another language entirely. Miss Grimwood sighs "now, maydread this might come as a shock, yet you're distantly related to a heavily powerful magic related being. You didn't even know it, but you have innate magical powers. That's not all ether, you've been using it without your own conscious knowing." She says as Maydread nods "alright continue..." He says taking this all rather well.

"The being you're related to is... hard to figure out, we're not sure what it is. It could be a dragon for all we know, as your strength matches higher then the most powerful werewolf, it's almost on par with Jekyll from _Mr. Hyde and Dr. Jekyll_ I assume you know the book as it was heavily popular. Now if you look at the chart for brainwaves..." She says pointing to a chart that shows Maydread's brainwaves "you can see here, that the brainwaves you emit are ether really high, or scarily low. They only seem to reach the low point when you use your innate magical abilities. Think of it like a autopilot of sorts. You don't know it's happening, but it's happening." She says as Maydread nods still taking all this rather well.

Shaggy cups his chin "so, like, what you're sayin' Miss G is that Maydread is potentially related to Jekyll, and that the events of the book happened??" He asks as Miss Grimwood does a half nod "that's what we think Mister Rogers. Yet there's not a lot of evidence to support it, other then the unnatural amount of strength he has. Yet it doesn't explain... the really high brainwaves. This is what humans would call a sixth sense. Since his brainwaves are heightened, he can sense things most humans can't. Like emotions, dangerous situations to others. Or say.. if someone is romantically interested in him. This heightened state of awareness seems to come at random and go just as quickly." She says as Shaggy nods then looks to Maydread who just nods back to Shaggy.

Tanis then clears her throat "yes Tanis??" Asks Miss Grimwood as Tanis shyly stutters out "s-so he has magical abilities?? D-do you think we can help awaken them if he uhm.. so chooses??" She asks as Miss Grimwood turns to Maydread "would you want your possible powers awakened?" She asks him cutting to the point quite quickly almost catching Maydread off guard "while it would be interesting to have magical powers, i think most tests are needed to determine if _my magic_ is _dangerous_ or not." She says as Miss Grimwood nods "a marvelous answer!" Miss Grimwood says as she smiles gently like a mother would when their kid got all A+'s on their tests. Winnie looks worried a bit as she looks up to Maydread who just smiles down at her and pats her head softly, calming the werewolf down.

Miss Grimwood smiles a bit "now.. onto the chart for blood count, and blood pressure, heart rate and so on." She says pulling up three charts. She then zooms in on what looks to be fairly concerning stuff "the doctors have noticed when you use your magic, your blood pressurizes; almost like a defense mechanism. Your heart rate also slows down, not drastically, mind you; yet it is enough to let your magic flow properly. I am sure you noticed in your fight with Reginald that you were more aware of your surroundings, you could see  _something_ even if you don't remember it." She says as Maydread looks at her a bit surprised she knew of the fight. Miss Grimwood smiles "Winnie told me, after her father embarrassed her by calling you her mate and all." She says with a small roll of her eyes thinking something along the lines of  _i don't know what goes through his head sometimes._ She sighs a bit and then composes herself.

"Both doctors are currently looking through your family tree to see if you're possibly related to a warlock, or someone from the middle ages when magic was heavily prominent. It's rare to find someone who can use magic unconsciously, even consciously is hard enough to come by; due to the fact magic is a dead art. So you and Mr. Norville here are both magical users. Though Mr. Norville's circumstances for getting magic are a lot different then your natural innate magical abilities." She says as Maydread nods a bit, Tanis looks worried as does Winnie, but they seem a bit more relieved he's alright. Shaggy smiles a bit "like, zoniks, we can learn magic together Maydread. That'd be pretty cool, like, a bonding experience almost." He says as Maydread nods and shrugs a bit.  
  
"first though before that we got to see if my magic is like dangerous or anything of the such. I don't want to end up hurting my two closest friends right here accidentally if something goes wrong." He says which makes both Winnie and Tanis smile. Shaggy smiles "hey no, like worries i understand. It's very reasonable, to like want to be sure that you don't accidentally harm them." Shaggy says with a small grin gracing his features as Miss Grimwood smiles a bit "well, it seems i have no reason to go over the rest of the charts, we can start the test tomorrow if you wish Maydread." Maydread looks at Miss Grimwood and then nods "sounds good to me honestly, I have no complaints." He tells her as Miss Grimwood nods with a smile "good, good! Now.. Tanis, you wanted to show everyone that was here something, interesting as you put it?" Miss Grimwood asks the very shy mummy girl who instantly perks up and nods vigorously.

She soon then stands up and takes a deep breath, and soon after a few minutes, two mummified cat ears appear on her head. Then she spins around a bit unwrapping her mummified cat tail from her waist as she poses shyly when her small transformation is completed. Shaggy, Winnie, Miss Grimwood, and Maydread all look at her in awe, though only Shaggy asks the question that seems to be on everyone's mind "w-wow Tanis, that's like really cool! What happened in Egypt??" He asks her as Tanis looks at him and smiles "i had to choose a god or goddess to follow. I-I ended up choosing Bastet, mostly since i got someone i want t-t-to protect and all.." She says gently toying with one of her bandages that forms into a ponytail as she glances over at Maydread for a quick second, though Winnie, Shaggy and Miss Grimwood notices. Shaggy smiles and gently pats her head smiling at her "well that's good you choose what you felt was right. I, like don't know much about Egyptian gods or goddess, or anything like that, but i can tell you're happy with your choice. That's what matters Tanis."

Shaggy tells her as Tanis nods happily and smiles "r-right!" Winnie smiles at her "hey! We're more like sisters now! Since we both got ears on top of our heads!" Winnie says giggling a bit as Tanis nods and also giggles "y-yeah you're right! E-even though i'm more of a cat t-then a wolf.." She says scratching her cheek a bit as Winnie hugs her giggling "that don't matter Tanis, cats and dogs can get along!" She tells her friend who nods happily "y-yeah! You're r-right Winnie!" She says happily as she then looks to Maydread as does Winnie both of them giggling as Winnie asks him "Whatcha think of Tanis? She'd like your opinion to, Maydread." She says beaming a coy, almost teasing smile as Tanis waits anxiously for Maydreads reply to how he thinks she looks. Though his reaction surprises all of them "you look so damn cute Tanis!" He tells her almost acting like a kid, but it makes Tanis smile none the less as a pink blush appears on her bandages. Winnie giggles a bit "well you're right on that, she is damn cute, the ears and tail compliment her very well."

She says making Tanis all the more embarrassed, but with how her ears are moving, she's pretty happy about being called cute. Miss Grimwood chuckles a bit "it is nice to see you have something interesting to show us all Tanis. Both Winnie and Maydread are correct, you do look adorable, and it compliments you. Bastet has blessed you with immense powers no doubt?" She asks the mummy girl who cups her chin a bit "iI-I think she did. But i uhm.. haven't bothered to explore them yet. Since i'm still getting used to well, the ears and tail." She says as Miss Grimwood smiles "that's fine, it's going to be a time before you adjust fully, but, it shouldn't be difficult to master the powers Bastet will give you." She tells Tanis who nods "I-I'll try my best Miss Grimwood!" She says determined as she soon goes back to her normally mummy self, hiding her cat ears, and once more using her tail as a belt of sorts, even if she has no need for one.

Winnie giggles a bit as Tanis taps her fingers together shyly muttering "he found me cute..." Obviously talking about Maydread finding her cute with the cat ears and tail. Winnie giggles and gently nudges Tanis as she smiles at her. Then Miss Grimwood clears her throat "well, now that everything here is said and done. You may all go back to your rooms to sleep, i think you three could use it." She says talking to Maydread, Tanis, and Winnie who all nod and instantly vacate the room and go to their own separate rooms. Shaggy looks at Miss Grimwood with a small sigh when the trio leave "so, is his strength really on par with Jekyll?" He asks her as Miss Grimwood nods and frowns a bit. Then soon she lets out a sigh "his strength is certainly on par with Jekyll, it's concerning." She says as Shaggy looks at her confused "why's that Miss G? Didn't you say it was a good thing?" He asks her as she does a half nod.

"it _is_ a good thing in a sense. Yet power like _that_ has consequences Shaggy. Just like your warlock powers; his powers could backfire and not only hurt him, but others around him. Even if the chance is slightly _less_ it's a chance we can't really take." She tells Shaggy who nods "so, like should we monitor him? Or have one of the girls do so?" He asks Miss Grimwood as she nods "we will be monitoring him when we're not teaching. Since the fair is coming in a few weeks, it's the perfect opportunity to observe him. His strength already isn't normal for someone of his body build. Winnie would be a likely candidate for watching and observing him. Since she's a werewolf she's strong, she could probably teach him on how to limit his insane strength. Even if there's a chance he's limiting it unconsciously." She says as Shaggy grimaces a bit "but now that he's like, been made aware of it? He might not limit it, or push beyond the limits of what his body can take? That's what you're pretty much saying right?"

Shaggy asks her as Miss Grimwood nods "yes, and if he does it while he's just now attempting to learn it. It's going to backfire and cause serious damage to him, and the girls. Tanis and Winnie have had enough stress today. We can't really put Winnie through a lot more, lest her instinctual side comes out. Tanis on the other hand, is fine, since she's undead she can handle a lot of stress mentally. Yet i'd still like to avoid it if possible. Which is why i am giving him tomorrow to train. Winnie will be setting up the rest of the fair. Tanis will be with me keeping him restrained as best as she can, since she needs to be trained for her powers to, even if they're all physical boosts." She says as Shaggy nods and cups his chin "what about Calloway?" He asks her as she laughs a bit "I'm not having him on this. I know he wants to be more involved with the girls, but I'm not risking him triggering something in Maydread that might make him consciously use his magic. Since Calloway was a drill Sargent at one point, I'd be hard pressed to keep him away from this situation. Magic is a delicate balance Shaggy. If someone, or something, like emotions disturbs that balance, bad things happen."

She tells him as Shaggy grimaces "that and we like, gotta watch out for Revolta, and any of me and the gangs old villains. If they found out about Maydread or Tanis, they'll use them for their own nefarious deeds. Like for example, one might use Tanis for money, another might use Maydread to take down whole buildings." He tells her as Miss Grimwood grimaces and nods slowly "we need to avoid that! At all costs! Those girls are like daughters to me Shaggy, and i will not see them go down such heinous paths!" She says with a grimace as Shaggy nods "i don't wanna, like see them go down that way ether. Tanis can keep her ears and tail hidden..." He says pausing a bit "but Maydread? He's going to have a hard time keeping his own self in check. He has a lot of pent up emotions. It's like, hard for himself to put emotions into words. You saw how he reacted to Tanis right?" He asks her as Miss Grimwood nods "that was the first time he was genuinely happy, here in the school. Aside from when he was down in Texas with Winnie."

He says rubbing his head a bit as he seems nervous "so, you're saying Tanis can protect herself?" Miss Grimwood asks as Shaggy nods "yeah, Tanis is a smart girl. She's crafty. Her having these new cat powers, wont change that, if anything they'll make her craftier and smarter." He tells her making Miss Grimwood smile a bit "that's true Shaggy, that's true. I do worry though." She says as Shaggy raises a brow "worry, bout what Miss G?" He asks her in return as she turns to face him "i worry Tanis, might be unhealthily crushing on Maydread. Since Baxter hasn't been in the picture, they're essentially no more. That's a huge deal for monster girls around her age, since monsters believe in soulmates Shaggy. Someone they can spend life, and un-life with. She thought Baxter was the one for her. Now that he's essentially no longer here, due to Tug, and lying to her face no less; she has been keeping her distance from him, and reasonably so." She tells him as Shaggy mutters a _zoinks_ in shock at this information "so this is a serious time Shaggy. We'll not only need to monitor Maydread, but also Tanis, and keep both of them as stable as possible. Understood?"

She asks him as Shaggy nods "i understand Miss G." He tells her as she sighs a bit "good, good. I'll need to talk to Calloway about Baxter, since i have a feeling that him and Tug are going to try something during the fair. My clairvoyance is telling me so. So we'll need to be on guard. If we have to, we'll send the girls back to their home countries for a bit while we deal with this situation on the downlow. We also got some new ghoul teachers coming in, so we'll have a lot more personnel to deal with Tug and Baxter before they even try to do anything. We'll be putting them in strategic places to. You'll also be having a student teacher for your gym class Shaggy. So teach them well, alright? The one you're going to take under your wing will arrive in a couple of days before the fair." She tells him making Shaggy gulp a bit "I-I'll try my best Miss G." He tells her with a nervous grin as Miss Grimwood smiles a bit.

"Good to know Shaggy. Now go get some rest. I'm sure dealing with the doctors has left you heavily exasperated. So you should get some shut eye. Meet me in the second gymnasium in the morning, with Maydread and Tanis. I already set an alarm in their room to wake them on time. Tanis already knows where to go, but you'll need to lead Maydread to the second gymnasium. Tanis would, but i think she's a bit more shy due to Maydread calling her cute when she had her cat features were out."  She says with a small chuckle as Shaggy nods chuckling a bit as well "alright, I'll lead Maydread to the second gym in the mornin'. Night Miss G, see you tomorrow." He tells her as he walks out and heads to his room. Scooby his old companion is waiting for him "Raggy!" He says happily as he pounces his pal. Shaggy laughs "hey there scoob, glad to see you're doing well." He says as the great Dane licks his face all over "Reah! Ris romthing rong Raggy?" He asks Shaggy who sighs a bit "a lotta things Scoob. Seems like I'll be doing a lot of extra curricular teaching, which means more pay at the least." He says with a shrug as Scooby smiles "Rats rood! Rhat rould ri ro Raggy?" Scooby asks him as Shaggy cups his chin a bit thinking.

"Hmm... think you can cover for me in Gym tomorrow for a bit at least? Tanis and Maydread wont be there for a good majority of the class. If you can, keep an eye on Maydread. He's under watch due to the incident with Tug when he slammed him into the ground." Shaggy says as Scooby nods and salutes Shaggy "res rir! Ri rill ratch rim! Rand rhe rass!" He says as Shaggy pets him gently "Thanks Scoob. Sorry I haven't let you out of this room in a long time. I was worried about your health, and didn't want you to strain yourself. Yet Miss G says that I don't need to worry since you're 100% fine Scoob." He tells his friend who smiles "rit's rokay Raggy." Scooby says with a _Rehehehe_ added in as Shaggy chuckles "well lets get rest tomorrow, we got a long day tomorrow." He says as Scooby nods and curls at the foot of Shaggy's bed and Shaggy just flops into his bed and passes out for the night.


End file.
